


Drabbles 2 lvl, FB 2015

by deva_gor, fandom_Xenophilia, yisandra



Series: FB 2015 [1]
Category: Original Work, StarCraft, World of Warcraft, Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | Alice's Adventures - Kir Bulichev
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glyptapanteles

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: драббл, 650 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: люди, инопланетные формы жизни  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Glyptapanteles – род ос-наездников, паразитирующих на гусеницах. Личинки наездника развиваются внутри хозяина, питаясь его гемолимфой, затем прогрызают себе выход наружу, закрепляются на близлежащей ветке или листе и плетут вокруг себя кокон. Но гусеница при этом не погибает, она остаётся рядом с паразитами и даже укрывает их шёлком. Если придёт потенциальный хищник, гусеница будет защищать окукливающихся ос.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: паразитизм, контроль сознания  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Glyptapanteles"

Как же эта планета называлась? Иш-Таб, да. Дурацкое название, кто его только придумал! 

Так вот, нас туда послали потому, что в колонии люди пропадать стали. Хотя какая там колония – так, поселение исследователей с рабочими. Планету сгоряча безопасной признали, но до настоящей колонизации было как до Альтаира раком.

Короче, прибыли мы с отрядом, вооружены и экипированы, как положено для неисследованных планет. А самим смешно – безопасная же местность, чего волноваться? Ребята шутили, что это нам прогулка по лесу вместо отпуска.

Колонисты нас встретили, рассказали, что тут и как. И правда – не мир, а мечта! Крупных хищников вообще нет, разумного населения нет, растения в пищу пригодны все почти. Там у них всей охраны-то было – три человека и плюс пяток гражданских с охотничьими винтовками. Ну точно – отпуск внеплановый. 

Однако больше десятка человек за три месяца пропало, ушли в лес и не вернулись. Добровольно ушли, что самое интересное, причём даже те, кто по рабочим обязанностям дальше опушки соваться не должен был. Местные всё на несчастные случаи списывали, но когда этих случаев за дюжину перевалило, кто-то наверху решил разобраться.

Расквартировались мы, пообщались с народом, а наутро в лес отправились, Теренс всё шутил, что надо корзинку для пикника не забыть. Лес как лес, даже не джунгли какие-нибудь. Светлый, деревья высокие, на эвкалипты похожи. Пахнет цветами и травой мокрой, в кронах зверушки какие-то перекликиваются. Я, грешным делом, подумал, что надо бы здесь задержаться подольше, а то и вовсе поселиться, как в отставку выйду, к тому моменту, небось, и колония уже нормально разрастётся.

Первое гнездо мы случайно нашли. Смотрим, заросли какие-то, ни черта за ними не видно, а из них пение раздаётся, вроде как мать ребёнку колыбельную напевает. Про звёздочку мерцающую, я её ещё с детства помню. Зашли поглубже, осмотрелись и нашли – ветки у кустов собраны, типа шалаша, а в нём девчонка сидит и поёт. Тощая, грязная, от одежды одни лохмотья. Молодая совсем. Увидела нас, вскочила, заслонила что-то в глубине. И говорит, мол, уходите, не мешайте, не нуждается она в помощи. Теренс ей объясняет: так и так, тебя дома ждут, пойдём с нами, всё хорошо будет, не обидим. А она на своём стоит – не пойду и всё, мне здесь хорошо. Стоит, шатается, и гнилым мясом от неё на десяток шагов несёт, но ни домой, ни к врачам идти не хочет. Её тогда никто всерьёз не принял – пигалица на голову больная, уже хотели силком отволочь. Так она дождалась, пока Теренс к ней подойдёт, нож у него из-за пояса выхватила и бросилась. Горло перерезала не хуже, чем умелый солдат.

Я пристрелил её. Или не я: ребята в неё зарядов пять всадили, а она всё кинуться пыталась. И кричала, чтобы мы убирались и не смели трогать её детей. Уже мёртвая почти, а всё просила, чтоб ушли. Меня от этих её слов жуть взяла такая, какой даже в бою не испытывал никогда. Она же о своей жизни вообще не думала, ну не бывает так!

А в шалаше, значит, коконы были. Склизкие, белёсые... каждый размером как новорожденный ребёнок в пелёнках. Я, когда туда сунулся, даже перетрухнул в первый момент, потом только присмотрелся. И что это за твари, тебе, парень, лучше не знать. Потом уже, когда после нашего отчёта медики взялись местных проверять, так в каждом втором эту дрянь находили. Мне хирург знакомый шутки ради показал одну, почти вызревшую, неделю потом кошмары снились. Впрочем, мне-то ещё повезло, а вот те из парней, что с колонистками покувыркаться успели, на полгода у мозгоправа прописались. Шалаш, конечно, сожгли к чёртовой матери вместе с этой пакостью.

Пропавших мы в тот рейд всех нашли, они в окрестностях поселения в основном обретались, да и следы я неплохо читать умею. Кое-кого уже мёртвым, рядом с пустыми коконами, некоторых ещё живыми. Вот только живыми их взять нельзя было – бросались, хоть с голыми руками. Митту один, уже связанный, кусок щеки зубами вырвал, когда начали его гнездо драгоценное плазмой поливать. И, главное, умоляли, чтобы детей их не трогали. Детей, м-мать их! Я до сих пор как вспомню – вздрагиваю! А они защищали их, до последнего защищали…


	2. Бруно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 624 слова  
> Фандом: ориджинал  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП (человек/поезд)   
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: драма, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: поезд выходит замуж  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть персонажа  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Бруно"

Бруно выходит замуж. Он уже далеко не молод, он повидал жизнь и изрядно ею потрёпан. Он не питает иллюзий и не склонен с восторгом встречать каждый новый день. И да: он – поезд. 

Есть что-то невыносимо циничное в той шутке Судьбы, в результате которой незримая мыслящая частица однажды покинула рой беззаботных товарок, чтобы, наконец, воплотиться в разумном существе. Очевидно, что-то пошло не так. «Что-то пошло не так» – вот и всё исчерпывающее объяснение того невероятного факта, что в результате дикого стечения обстоятельств этот свободный дух угодил прямиком в заводской чан, полный тягучего расплавленного металла, безнадёжно увязнув в нём. И то, что отлитые в тот день детали оказались предназначены для сборки локомотива – право, это уж и вовсе сущие мелочи. Согласитесь, ему было от чего испытать шок. Но, запертый в тяжёлом многотонном теле, он был абсолютно беспомощен перед ударами Судьбы. И Бруно заснул.

Мелькали дни и проносились годы, сменялись станции и полустанки, под колёса ложились километры рельсов, и, если иногда состав внезапно вздрагивал на крутом повороте или сбоили приборы, всё это легко списывалось на естественные причины. Да помилуйте: кому же в здравом уме придёт в голову, что это Бруно перевернулся на другой бок. Он не видел снов – лишь размытые образы, цветовые пятна, неясные шумы… Он ничего не ждал и ни о чём не мечтал. Пока однажды не проснулся.

Это произошло не вдруг и не сразу. Неясное беспокойство всё нарастало, тормоша сонное сознание. Первым вернулся слух. Разговоры машинистов были ничем не примечательны: всё это Бруно слышал многократно ещё в первые годы своего существования, пока не оставил надежды каким-то невероятным образом высвободиться из холодных тисков сковавшей его чуждой плоти. Голоса были разные, но для Бруно в них не имелось особых различий: немного отличный тембр и интонации – это не то, что могло бы привлечь внимание, и уж, конечно, не то, ради чего стоило просыпаться. Но однажды в потоке бессмысленных фраз появился новый голос, молодой и звонкий, чьи интонации походили на солнечный свет, преломляющийся в гранях кристалла. И этот голос обращался к Бруно, называя его по имени. И Бруно захотел ответить.

Юноша звался Гвидо, и это была любовь. Та, что случается порой самым невероятным образом, та, в поисках которой Бруно пролетел все эти сотни световых лет, горел, и плавился, и ждал, теряя надежду, почти отчаявшись. Он – многотонная махина, и Гвидо – тонкий хрупкий мальчишка с нежными руками и большим сердцем, в котором Бруно занял всё доступное место, каждый самый дальний уголок.

Бруно выходит замуж. Он счастлив и немного смущён, и, конечно, поездам не положено облачаться во фрак, но его мальчик нашёл выход: Бруно весь усыпан цветами и неожиданно кажется самому себе очень красивым. И Гвидо смеётся и целует его куда попало. И хорошо, что поезда не умеют краснеть.

Проходят годы, и Гвидо всегда рядом. Да, они немного нетипичная пара: не выбираются в отпуск к морю, не спорят о цвете стен в гостиной и не испытывают проблем с делёжкой одеяла по ночам. Зато они завели собаку. Каждый день Бруно слушает любимый голос и каждую ночь баюкает своего супруга, сам не зная, на больших ладонях или в самом сердце. 

Они не становятся моложе, но даже через много лет Гвидо для него – всё тот же мальчик, хоть звонкий голос становится глуше, и нежные руки уже не так ловки. Бруно и сам изрядно пообтрепался: обшивка сверкает заклёпками разной степени свежести, а слои краски он бы и сам не взялся сосчитать. И теперь у них есть ещё и кошка.

Однажды наступает день, когда он больше не слышит Гвидо. И Бруно тихо умирает. Он снова горит, и плавится, и течёт и, наконец, парит над целой рекой раскалённого металла, некогда бывшего поездом. А после люди говорят, что вот это большое странное сооружение, под которым скрылось последнее пристанище его мальчика, – самый красивый памятник любви, не знающей никаких преград.

Бруно нет до этого никакого дела: он снова летит. И Гвидо летит рядом.


	3. Дива и официант

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 373 слова  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОЖП  
> Категория: ксенофилия  
> Жанр: фантастика, романс, юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: поучительная история о том, что при межвидовом скрещивании всегда стоит держать в уме анатомию своего партнёра  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Дива и официант"

Любовь вспыхнула меж ними совершенно случайно, но была столь яркой и искренней, что любая слащавая история сама бы вырвала из себя все страницы, признавая абсолютную неполноценность. Он утонул в её четырёх глазах, а она была покорена тем, как обычный человек ловко справляется с пятью подносами. Словно у него не две руки, а все шесть, а к ним в придачу выросло вспомогательное щупальце. Её даже не волновало, что она – всеми уважаемая светская леди, дива театра, эталонный голос этой планеты, а он – просто прислуга, низшая раса, пыль под ногами великих, сумевшая подняться лишь до того, чтобы подносить этим великим еду. 

Они ходили в кино, танцевали на мосту и пили шампанское. Он дарил ей цветы, леденцы из ажурных сахарных нитей и перевязанных верёвочками аппетитно пахнущих копчёных мышей. Она улыбалась, кокетливо шевеля мандибулами, растущими возле скул, переплетала свои пальцы с его, нежно щекотала когтями мягкую кожу и подставляла тонкую шейку под поцелуи, невинно отводила глаза, когда он словно бы случайно касался её пышной груди. Его не смущало её возбуждённое стрекотание, когда чувства невозможно было удержать и, казалось, вот-вот они выплеснутся наружу. Да что там, он находил в нём особую прелесть, готовый воспевать это всеми известными ему комплиментами. Она смеялась его шуткам, любовалась точёным профилем и всё удивлялась, что тело человека было гладким и словно даже выбритым. Ни намёка на приятные жёсткие ворсинки. И нет великолепных мандибул. И зрачки какие-то маленькие, круглые. И даже ростом едва ли не ниже!..

Но он всё равно был красив в её глазах.

Воистину, любовь слепа. А ещё – закономерна, и рано или поздно из стадии возвышенности переходит в плоскости.

Она не удивилась, когда он пригласил её в номер мотеля, на который копил не меньше месяца. Только что-то сладко замерло, шевельнулось, отозвалось трепетом и предвкушением. Улыбка не сходила с её чувственных губ, когда, жмурясь на интимный полумрак, ведёрко со льдом и канапе со сверчками, она ластилась к нему и стрекотала глубже и выразительнее с каждым мгновением. Он кормил её с рук, медленно спускал бретельку с её плеча, шептал глупости и даже пил из её туфелек, целуя после влажными губами тыльную сторону ступни. Его пальцы порхали на её боках, они же поглаживали хребет, когда он расстёгивал молнию великолепного платья…

А потом он увидел её яйцеклад. 

Но ключ от номера она предусмотрительно забрала ещё на ресепшене.


	4. Сад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 616 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал, околомифология   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП, ОЖП   
> Категория: джен, фэнтези  
> Жанр: драма, агнст  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: вандализм  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Сад"

Алин любила старый сад и часами бродила там. В счастливые дни - танцевала и кружилась среди статуй, так что в разрезах хитона мелькали ее белые бедра, а смех отдавался эхом по тихой долине. Она водила хороводы вместе с каменными девами, разговаривала с ними вслух, могла забраться на атлета с головой быка, так удачно подставившего каменное плечо. Алин плела венки для своих мраморных друзей, пела им песни и, иногда, когда думала, что её никто не видит, целовала растерянного юношу с букетом маков в приоткрытые губы... 

Но сегодня, определенно, был плохой день. 

Солнце клонилось к горизонту, подсвечивая статуи золотым и алым. Сад был пуст и тих. 

Гиссииф нашел сестру в крипте под ажурным павильоном. Алин съежилась не скамье, вцепившись пальцами в отколотую голову статуи у себя на коленях. И если бы Алин не раскачивалась едва заметно из стороны в сторону, то сама бы была похожа на печальную садовую скульптуру.

– Уходи, – тускло велела, даже не взглянув на брата. 

– Корабль в бухте. 

– Я знаю. И тебе пора его встречать.

– Нам пора, Ал, – терпеливо уточнил он.

– Я не иду, – пробурчала и еще больше опустила голову.

– Только не начинай опять…

– Уходи, Гис… – перебила она умоляюще. – Делай то, что хочешь, но не заставляй меня. Пожалуйста. Это мерзко.

Гиссииф медленно выдохнул, прежде чем ответить.

– Алин, ты можешь злиться, ты можешь прятаться и даже можешь ненавидеть меня. Но это тебе тоже нужно... 

– Мне нужно не это! – буквально зарычала Алин, вскакивая с головой статуи в руках. А затем с рыком кинула её в брата, легко, как яблоко. 

Крипта наполнилась яростным шипением сотни змей. До этого безмятежные, мирно дремавшие, они, готовые атаковать, поднялись над головами Алин и Гиссиифа и угрожающе закачались в боевых стойках. 

Не обращая внимания на царящую вокруг истерику, Гиссииф со спокойным лицом рассматривал то, что прилетело ему в грудь.

– Ну вот, Ал, – с досадой вздохнул он, – ты отказываешься выходить, а теперь еще и бьешь наши статуи. В чем, скажи, наконец, твоя проблема? А?! 

Алин взвилась:

– Ты что, слепой, Гис?! Что ты здесь видишь? - она ткнула пальцем в злосчастную мраморную голову.

Скульптура была потрясающе реалистична. Настолько, что можно было различить жилку на виске, каждый волос в завитых локонах, каждую ресницу и, кажется, даже сетку сосудов на глазных яблоках. Точеные ноздри раздулись на вдохе. Красивое лицо застыло в выражении отчаянья и ужаса. 

– Молчишь? Так я тебе скажу. Еще три, два поколения назад... Они сходили на берег с песнями и музыкой. Они праздновали, что их красота переживет их смертный мир. Они смотрели с улыбкой. Они приходили, чтобы стать чем-то большим! Ты знаешь наш старый сад – он прекрасен. Он полон радости, полон любви. А теперь?.. Они приплывают как на заклание. Кидаются проклятьями, умоляют о пощаде и воют, – Алин процедила это презрительно и успокоившиеся было змеи на её голове тревожно зашелестели чешуйками. – И даже тот дурман, что ты варишь для них, ничего не меняет. 

Гиссииф молчал, перекатывая мертвую голову из одной ладони в другую. Гладкий камень холодил ладони. Его змеи затаились. Алин шагнула к брату. Сейчас она умудрялась возвышаться над Гиссиифом, едва доставая макушкой до его подбородка. Четко выделяя каждое слово, прорычала прямо в лицо:

– Мы – даем им вечность. А они – боятся и ненавидят нас. И я чувствую это в каждом глотке их жизни. Каждый раз после, меня переполняет их ненависть и их боль. И я тоже ненавижу. Себя ненавижу, понимаешь?

– Настолько, что больше не хочешь жить? – уточнил Гиссииф спокойно.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы они улыбались! – она всхлипнула и зарыдала. – Они больше не улыбаются…

Алин отступила, сгорбилась, неловко села на скамью и обхватила голову руками, запустив пальцы, как в волосы, между своими змеями. Они, отталкивая друг друга, тыкались ладони и обвивались вокруг пальцев. В последних лучах закатного солнца змеиная чешуя отсвечивала алым. Как и мозаичные стены крипты, колонны павильона, каменный дозорный на нем, весь старый сад и бухта... Корабль прибыл.


	5. На «Заходной»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 887 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: суккулент и мясосоставляющая форма жизни  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор, фантастика   
> Рейтинг: PG-13   
> Краткое содержание: не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло, или до чего доводит любопытство  
> Примечание/Предупреждения 1: хомофилия  
> Примечание/Предупреждения 2: увидев во время мелкохоливарчика спойлер, уже не смогли развидеть  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "На «Заходной»"

Быть растением очень тяжело. Невообразимо сложно. Особенно когда тебя окружают мясосоставляющие формы жизни. Регенерация слабенькая, отращивать конечности до сих пор не научились, из естественных видов защиты – хлипкие ноготочки да чуть менее хлипкие зубы, никакого яда, шипов, стрекательных волосков или подвижных лиан. Их желудки вечно требуют закинуть в них что-то кроме воды и специального минерального порошка, да повкуснее, а организм в целом крайне плохо приспособляем к выживаемости в экстремальных условиях. Ну, если сравнивать с другими видами, конечно же.

Короче, как они вообще смогли достичь своего технологического прогресса с покорением космоса – та ещё загадка. 

Грустно втянув двумя ноздревидными устьями на лице свежий воздух, Цориус Летт, прекрасный и мужественный кактакей, вынужденный делить не менее прекрасную, но куда менее мужественную из-за обилия декораций капсулу отдыха с представителем мясосоставляющих форм жизни, отодвинул дверцу зеркального шкафчика изящным движением длинных и прочных пальцев-листьев.

Судьба была не на его стороне. Две недели назад он и подумать не мог, что в данные «Заходной звезды» – одного из самых респектабельных курортов на несколько галактик окрест – закрадутся какие-то ошибки. Вирусы, атаки хакеров, нестабильное соединение, короче, все беды сразу.

Конечно же, парящий на ресепшене хлапфалоид рассыпался в тысяче извинений, морща своё мозгообразное тело и волнительно потрясая щупальцами, через слово вставляя в переводчик вербальные интонации в стиле «безмерно виновато» и «с надеждой, что клиент поймёт сложившуюся ситуацию», но Цориусу не хотелось извинений и не было никакого дела до чужих надежд. Ему хотелось в номер, расслабиться под специальной лампой и, если пожелается, вызвать симпатичную флоралскую самочку с шёлковыми лепестками для приятного времяпрепровождения. Увы, заменить номер ему не могли. «Заходная звезда» была как раз тем самым курортом, на который места бронировались едва ли не за полгода. 

Угораздило же шикануть так не вовремя.

Выход из сложившейся ситуации был сравнительно прост. Как понял Цориус, он был не единственным пострадавшим от этой таинственной ошибки. Из сотни клиентов большая часть предпочла забрать компенсацию путёвки, даже те, у кого просто сбилось время заселения, а не исчезло вовсе. Тем самым надежда на свободный номер была... недельки через две, как сказал представитель администрации. Более того, он предложил дождаться этих недель в двуспальной капсуле, находящейся точнёхонько возле моря, за счёт самого курорта. Учитывая, что это ожидание стоило едва ли не дороже всей его путёвки, Цориус согласился без раздумий и даже не принял во внимание тот факт, что эти две недели придётся жить бок о бок с совершенно незнакомым существом.

Это невнимание аукнулось сразу же, едва он это «существо» увидел.

Его подселили к мясу. Обычному такому говорящему и мыслящему мясу, улыбчивому и мужскому. Кажется, эта раса прозывалась «землянами» или «земляными людьми», как-то так, пускай и не имела совершенно никакого отношения к произрастанию из почвы. Две руки, две ноги, хрупкий внутренний скелет, небольшая мышечная масса, два синих глаза на круглом отростке-голове… 

Он сказал, что его зовут Нортман. 

Он был слаб. Слаб, как и почти все земляне, хотя кактакею доводилось видеть и весьма рослых представителей, заслуживающих уважения. Но даже те были очень низкими – едва доставали макушкой до плеча. Нортман не был достоин уважения из-за своей хлипкости, а макушкой упирался куда-то под грудь. Волосяной покров его головы – золотистый, как зрелые тритикумы – вот он мог быть полезен для удержания влаги в теле, особенно вместе с сальными выделениями, но их глупый землянин смывал как одержимый. Зато как после этого пушились волосы!..

Он был ужасно говорлив. Да что там, он настолько редко затыкался, словно именно говорение было его естественным состоянием. Говорил обо всём, что только приходило в его мясную голову: о песочке, пляжике, идиотах на этом пляжике, рассуждал о зелёном эпидермисе кактакея, любопытничал об остроте иголок… Молчащим Цориус видел его лишь в трех случаях. Когда он спал, когда ел (и то – не всегда) и когда уютно утыкался своим несуразным торчащим носом в подушку, подгребая её под себя.

Он сказал, что никогда не видел кактакеев так близко и что не собирается упускать такую славную возможность обогатить свои знания. Любопытство Нортмана было не только вербальным, его интересовало абсолютно всё.

Он следовал за Цориусом неотрывно, словно не ставший рудиментарным отпочкованный придаток. Давно перешедшие на более увлекательные способы размножения кактакеи всё ещё могли дать продолжение рода, оторвав себе руку или ногу. Но смысл? 

Об этом Цориусу тоже пришлось рассказать. И отчасти признаться самому себе, что даже с неуважаемым мясом иногда бывает приятно общаться – ему тоже нашлось что рассказать и показать. Сначала Цориусу было совсем не интересно, Нортман разжигал его любопытство постепенно. Благодаря ему кактакей узнал, как приятно касаться нежной кожи. Сжимать мягкие, как у цереусов, волосы, не опасаясь пораниться об острейшие колючки, смотреть, как изгибается золотистое тело, избегая легких уколов, или как блестят от сока губы.

– Высокие технологии, прогресс... а бриться до сих пор приходится, – за спиной раздался глубокомысленный голос Нортмана. Гудящая и посекундно вспыхивающая машинка в руках кактакея заглушила его практически беззвучные шаги. 

– Это всё из-за тебя, Норти, – огрызнулся Цориус, не отвлекаясь. Малейшая ошибка могла привести к не слишком-то приятным последствиям. 

– Из-за меня, – легко согласился человек.

– Остальных всё всегда устраивало.

– А меня не устраивает. Что поделать, я не хочу потом доставать твои колючки отовсюду. К тому же после удаления у тебя там сладко.

– Они вообще сладкие. 

– Да-да, выделяют сок, я знаю, спасибо. Скажу даже больше... – человек сделал томную паузу, и Цориус отвёл руку, чтобы поднять глаза в сторону землянина. – Я хочу тебя, кактус. И твой свежий сок в том числе. Потому – продолжай. Только волоски не трогай, они щекочутся прикольно.

Кактакей молча моргнул вертикальным веком. Снова вздохнул. 

И, прикусив кончик мясистого языка, вернулся к тщательному удалению колючек со своего ценокарпного органа размножения.


	6. Крест

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 577 слов  
> Фандом: StarCraft  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Джим Рейнор/Сара Керриган (Королева Клинков)  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: драма, ангст  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: для каждого свой крест  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть персонажа, пафос  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Крест"

Сердце билось тихо. Почти неслышно. Из страшной раны на груди обильно текла кровь. 

Сара знала, что если она выдернет из податливо мягкой плоти острие своего крыла, то человек, лежащий рядом, умрет мгновенно. 

От ее клинков не спасали ни бронированные доспехи, ни толстые металлические стены корабля. 

Вокруг шумела горячка боя, но Сара словно находилась не здесь, инстинктивно защитившись от всех псионическим барьером. Так же, на инстинктах, привитых ей на генном уровне, она вонзила костяной клинок в подобравшегося слишком близко террана. 

«Джим, – мысленно позвала она, пытаясь пробраться сквозь пелену боли, охватившую чужой разум, – ты слышишь меня, Джим?»

Тот открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но кровавая пена вырвалась из горла вместо слов. 

«Я не хотела, – Сара опустила голову, скрывая лицо под сегментированными прядями. – Это была не я».

«А кто? – спросила она саму себя. – Не человек. Зерг, призвание которого убивать».

«Кто побеждает?» – мысль Джима была тихой, словно осенний ветер, шуршащий листьями. Сара отчетливо увидела эту картинку в чужом сознании. И улыбнулась. Тогда Джим впервые дал ей понять, что она ему нравилась. Не как красивая девушка, не как опасный ликвидатор и правая рука Менгска, а просто как человек. Не словами, не мыслями – крепкими объятиями, в которых она чувствовала себя в безопасности.

«Мы почти победили», – ответила она. К чему врать умирающему? Она бы не хотела, чтобы лгали ей. Джим не выжил бы, даже прибудь сюда мгновенно толпа медиков. 

«Жаль», – словно выдох, снова погружаясь в воспоминания. Теперь она видела проблески солнца, чьи лучи пробивались из-за туч, освещая покрытые инеем деревья. Поздняя осень, холодно, но не им. Лежа на кровати, Джим указывал ей на переплетение узоров внизу оконного стекла, а она не без грусти думала, что отпуск скоро закончится. А второго такого могло и не быть. Как предчувствовала. 

«Ты меня ненавидишь?» – этот вопрос мучил ее давно. Наверное, с того момента, как она стала Королевой Клинков. И пусть в его мыслях она не находила ненависти, ей просто хотелось услышать это. И поверить, в конце концов. 

«Вначале – да. За то, что не мог быть с тобой».

Крови становилось все больше, сердце постепенно сбивалось с ритма и звучало все тише.

«Не уходи», – она просила не Джима, а кого-то выше. Кого-то сильнее и могущественнее, чем она сама. Глупо, потому что Сара даже не представляла, кто бы это мог быть. 

Она воскрешать из мертвых не могла.

Вспомнился Наруд, сумевший создать гибриды людей и зергов. Они жили, выживали даже несмотря на страшные раны. Абатур был намного умнее сумасшедшего ученого. 

«Джим, мы можем тебя вылечить».

«Сара, прошлое в прошлом».

Снова видение. Короткий поцелуй перед вылазкой на Тарсонис. Последний взгляд глаза в глаза. И не нужно было читать мысли, чтобы ощутить чувства, связавшие их двоих. 

«Ты сможешь жить, Джим».

«Остановись, – его мысли стали еле слышны, вместе с уходящим дыханием. – Я хочу умереть человеком. Если я важен для тебя, то пойми... – он с трудом выдавил сквозь кашель: – Если ты все еще та Сара, которую я любил». 

Она могла его спасти. И этим предать. Или предать саму себя, оставив все, как есть? 

На ее долю выпало уже много крестов, которые она продолжала нести. Тысячи смертей, миллионы невиновных, которым пришлось умереть ради того, чтобы жил ее Рой. Но казалось, что эта смерть раздавит ее…

– Спокойной ночи, Джимми, – вслух произнесла она, и как можно осторожнее вынула из груди острие. 

Джим слабо сжал ее руку, отдавая последнее тепло, и замер, стекленеющим взглядом смотря на потолок. 

Королева Клинков возложила на свои плечи новую тяжесть. Ей предстояло пройти с ней сквозь бесконечность. И никому не отдать, никому не помолиться об избавлении.

Ведь единственный бог, которого Сара знала – была она сама.


	7. Её прекрасные колючки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 604 слова  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОЖП, упоминается гарем  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: семейная драма  
> Рейтинг: PG-13   
> Примечание/Предупреждения: навеяно [этим артом](http://i.imgur.com/HUlyZK6.jpg)  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Её прекрасные колючки"

Кактусы были его страстью. Совершенных форм, больших размеров. С иголочками, маленькими, густыми, мягкими словно нежнейший пух, или с длинными, твердыми, острыми, гордо торчащими в разные стороны. С толстой зеленоватой шкуркой, гладкой, блестящей или чуть шершавой, иногда с небольшими тёмными уплотнениями, так похожими на родинки. С нежнейшей мякотью, истекающей соками, пахнущей свежестью и такой сладостной на вкус. Он мог часами сидеть у окна, поглаживая податливые пушистые шарики или осторожно касаясь самых строптивых, тех, что ощетинивались иглами и манили крепкими ровными стволами. В его коллекции были и такие. Только цветущие кактусы он не любил. Если один из его любимчиков выкидывал тугое яркое соцветие, он с сожалением задвигал горшок в самый дальний угол, стараясь не смотреть, пока цветок не опадал, поблекший и мёртвый. Что-то мерзкое было в этих бутонах, словно опухоль на здоровом теле. А ещё этот трупный запах… От него в желудке всё болезненно скручивалось и сильно подташнивало, как при отравлении. Вот и сейчас его красавица Astrophytum mirostita tristate собиралась вытолкнуть в мир болезненно-жёлтую глянцевую звезду. Он тяжело вздохнул, погладил напоследок ребристые бока и переставил в последний ряд. 

– Ничего, моя хорошая, я подожду, пока ты поправишься. 

***

Пока Си-Анна кружила по бесконечным больничным коридорам, у нее еще два бутона прорезались – на языке и нёбе. Очень некстати, теперь будет шепелявить как беззубая бабка. Впрочем, вести долгие беседы она сейчас и не собиралась. Только бы добраться до мужа, схватить в охапку и отволочь домой, где уже изнемогают младшие жены. Но у палаты Джекси она наткнулась на лечащего доктора – суровую тётку его расы. Во рту скапливалась горькая слюна, адски чесались набухшие мелкими соцветиями соски и зудело между ног, где тоже рвался наружу длинный отросток. Всё это не прибавляло суккуленте дружелюбия. Си-Анна приветственно кивнула и попыталась молча протиснуться, но тётка ее не пустила, перегородив дорогу планшетом:

– Миссис Стаут, я бы вас попросила пока не тревожить моего пациента.

– Так плох что ли? – суккулента скривилась: как же не вовремя Джекси свалился с нелепым пищевым отравлением. И всего-то делов – в порыве страсти нализался цветущей Ми-Ранды. Кто ж знал, что её соки для терранина вроде наркоты.

– Приступ мы купировали, угрозы жизни нет. Но полностью токсин выйдет из организма через пару дней, а пока я бы ограничила ваши контакты. Ваш муж ещё под воздействием. Он… Не совсем адекватен.

– Чёрт, фигово. У нас цветение в разгаре. Хотя пару дней потерпим. А потом его точно забрать можно будет?

– Слушайте, а зачем он вам? Вы ведь и сами неплохо справитесь? – терранка многозначительно кивнула на топорщащийся подол платья Си-Анны. - Я довольно хорошо разбираюсь в ваших видах, и, судя по всему, вы прекрасно ммм… опылите весь гарем. И не надо мне впаривать про необходимость в процессе мужской особи – в ваших детях нет генетического материала других рас. Так зачем этот цирк?

– Прохолостуют они. А мы младшенькую хотели. – Си-Анна поняла, что въедливая тетка не отцепится, потому вздохнула и объяснила: – Джекси нужен как стимул. Вроде как угроза виду активирует фертильность. Мы только в присутствии чужих способны зачать. Так что никакого вранья. Ну… почти. – Врач недоверчиво нахмурилась и Си-Анна поспешила добавить: – Да вы не волнуйтесь, я за Джекси теперь следить буду. И на остальных девочек тесты сделаем, чтобы больше не траванулся.

Терранка одобрительно кивнула и как-то немного расслабилась. Си-Анна тут же предприняла еще одну попытку дорваться до мужа:

– А что с ним вообще? Почему нельзя сейчас? 

– Он вас не воспримет, не поймет, кто вы. Ушел в подсознание, видит свой мир и грезит. 

Суккулента едва слышно чертыхнулась и подумала, что Джекси наверняка видится какая-нибудь мягкотелая грудастая девица его расы, или, того хуже, похотливая двухвостая котавра. Мужики – они все такие. Не удержалась и брякнула:

– О чем грезит-то хоть?

Терранка понимающе усмехнулась: 

– Ничего особенного. Сидит у подоконника и рассматривает свою коллекцию.

– Да? И что он там коллекционирует?

– Кактусы.


	8. Загадай желание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 332 слова  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП, ОЖП   
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание/Предупреждения:   
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Загадай желание"

Обшивка старого траспортника светилась в вечернем небе. Плотные слои атмосферы раскалили ее добела, но, сделанный когда-то на совесть, он держался. Даже климатогенераторы все еще продолжали работать внутри.

Правда, экипажу было все равно. Мертвым не нужно дышать. Мертвым ничего не нужно…

Вирусу, который и погубил команду, тоже было ничего не нужно. Пока ничего. Он тайком пробрался на корабль, когда беспечная команда отмечала… кто его знает что. Одно дружеское похлопывание по плечу, один выдох в лицо – и вирус нашел новых хозяев. Старпом не понял, что легкая боль в горле и шум в ушах – начало конца, капитан не знал, что помощнику нездоровится. Через две недели старый транспортник перестал выходить на связь. 

Азот быстро кончился. Вирус бы огорчился, если бы мог, но привычно затаился – не первый раз приходилось ждать. Когда-нибудь снова придет его время, когда-нибудь снова будет много еды – жизнь во вселенной многообразна, и азот включен практически во все ее циклы. Если бы вдруг хрупкое изделие гуманоидов столкнулось с крупным небесным телом, то для вируса и это было бы нестрашно. Он не боялся температур, близких к абсолютному нулю. Его не могли испугать нагретые поверхности планет. Разве что поверхность самой звезды могла уничтожить, но… Вирусы не могут думать или строить планы, не умеют страшиться будущего, они могут только терпеливо ждать. А пока мертвый транспортник удачно избегал гравитационных ловушек крупных небесных тел.

Двести лет, пока еще работал фотонный двигатель, корабль сам прокладывал себе курс, летучим голландцем проносясь меж звезд. А теперь падал в море. Теплое по меркам этой очень далекой от Земли планеты, но нестерпимо холодное для почти расплавленной обшивки. Прочный и легкий металл, выдерживающий многократные перегрузки и попадания мелких метеоритов, пошел микротрещинами. Соленая вода врывалась в них, давая начало разрушению корпуса…

На пустынной набережной, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, стояли двое. В темноте слабо фосфорецировали две пары глаз.

– Смотри, звезда упала!

– Загадай желание!

Волны с легким плеском бились в массивное ограждение. Пара целовалась, не обращая внимания на их предупреждающий плеск. Счастье, огромное, как сама вселенная, жило внутри них.

До окончательного разрушения мертвого корабля оставалось менее ста лет.


	9. Код Юзера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 999 слов   
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: POV, фантастика, почти философия  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: наблюдения и размышления Вируса, живущего бок о бок с обычными людьми  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: они среди нас  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Код Юзера"

Каково это – чувствовать себя богом? 

Нет, не так. Всезнающим и всемогущим Божеством – исключительно с большой буквы. Божеством, которому всё дозволено, а единым щелчком пальцев он может сделать женщину прекрасной, заставит цвести давно мёртвое дерево и не позволит умереть тому, что должно было покинуть этот мир многие тысячи лет назад. Божеству, не признающему ограничений. Кроме тех, которые он выдумал сам.

Не знаете?

Вот и я тоже. За все свои двести лет жизни, плюс-минус, я чувствовал себя Божеством первые лет двадцать. Вернее, мне так казалось – я никогда не был богом, не с чем сравнить.

Магия, волшебство, что-то запредельное и невозможное, возносящее тебя на три роста вверх над остальными. Три слова – и цветок на столе распускается розой, хотя должен цвести блекло и невыразительно. Четыре – и физические процессы в теле замирают, позволяя мне обходиться без пищи продолжительное время. Пять – и я могу стать женщиной в глазах других, стать женщиной во всём, кроме собственного сознания.

Тринадцать – и я стану… вечен? До двадцати лет я именно так и думал.

А потом я встретил Стражей. Сейчас их модно называть Антивирусами, но в то далёкое время «стражи» подходило более всего. Или Убийцы. Или Полисмены. Или Порядок.

Цепные Псы. 

Да, всюду с больших букв. Большие буквы, говорят, привлекают внимание.

Стражи… Антивирусы – те, кто охраняют, защищают устои, сформированные когда-то давным-давно. Чистят мир от паразитов, прогрызающих нутро размеренного хода событий. От начала эры человеческой по сей день. Верится слабо, не правда ли? Но достаточно всмотреться в историю. Когда нас называли ведьмами и жгли на кострах вместе с ни в чём не повинными людьми, их назвали Инквизицией. В иной век мы были могущественными жрецами майя, а они – испанцами, пришедшими уничтожить нас на наших собственных землях. 

Атлантов и вовсе сразила стихия, вызванная глобальной чисткой. Их было слишком много, они представляли реальную опасность, и, чёрт подери, это единственный шаг Антивирусов, с которым я совершенно согласен. Вирусов никогда не должно быть слишком много. Вольномыслящие, мы перегрыземся, как волки в клетках, жаждущие одну-единственную волчицу.

Быть одиноким волком в клетке с волчицей намного приятнее.

Сегодня я вновь почуял их приближение. Истинные адепты своего культа, неторопливые и основательные, но имеющие слабость. Они слишком берегут мир вокруг себя. Если ты достаточно опытен и внимателен, а не ловишь ртом ворон, слепо глазея по сторонам, то заметишь их приближение очень быстро. Увы, многие из только получивших тайное знание слишком беспечны, на этом запалились многие взломщики жизни. Даже слишком многие. 

Особенно из молодого поколения. 

Естественный отбор.

Но вернемся к Антивирусам. Первое. Мир замирает. Это действительно похоже на торможение системы, когда в ней, пораженной вирусом, начинает копошиться антивирус. Он кропотливо перебирает файлы, он – властвует в системе, не учитывая её пожеланий. Но и не разрушая.

Если ты заметил, что в окружающее пространство кто-то налил золотистого мёда или кленового сиропа, и люди начинают двигаться медленно и размеренно, а ветер стихает до полного штиля – Антивирусы близко. Слишком близко, ты можешь не успеть спрятаться и убежать. Максимум – завернуться в реальность, что в полотно, мимикрировать, притвориться простым и безобидным пустым файлом с ничем не примечательным названием. Главное, заметить их до того, как они заметили тебя. 

Если заметят – тебя спасёт только чудо.

Если увидят – ты почти обречён.

Я ускользал от них четыре раза, если не считать сегодняшнее. Дважды я пытался убежать по паутине на другие континенты. Но это оставляет слишком много следов. Один раз я убил, и кровь до сих пор чудится на моих руках, когда я стою в душе или под водопадом. Да, их можно убить, Антивирусы – те же самые люди, которыми когда-то были мы, Вирусы. Вернее, уже не люди, но подвержены их слабостям, как и мы. Чтобы убить – просто причини более восьмидесяти процентов смертельных увечий. Одна отрезанная голова равняется где-то пятидесяти.

Ещё раз был чудом… если можно называть чудом мишень, пораженную в нескольких шагах от тебя. Тогда не повезло другому Вирусу. Но я спасся. И впервые вблизи увидел, с какой изящной тонкостью они работают.

Это выглядело несчастным случаем. Смешно, не правда ли? Антивирусы никогда не марают собственных рук, предпочитая использовать ресурсы мира. Чтобы не напугать маленькие беззащитные файлы.

На Вируса упал столб, и если бы меня там не было, я бы тоже винил правительство и халатность служб, подвергающих опасности жизни остальных программ. Когда живешь так долго на земле, начинаешь понимать, что случайностей действительно не бывает.

Антивирус изощрён, и реальность подчинена ему в совершенстве. 

Антивирусы прогрессируют. Их методы становятся тоньше, аккуратнее.

Вопрос выживания, ведь устрой они сейчас яркий костёр посреди какой площади, это закончилось бы полицией и скандалом. Рядовые файлы, жители муравейника, не терпят что вирусов, что антивирусов… им хочется простой и размеренной жизни с редкими багами и помощью от вирусов, ничего более. 

Так задумал Юзер.

Кто такой Юзер? О, у него очень много имён. Иегова, Дьявол. Божество. То самое, настоящее, которым я никогда не смогу стать. Он един во всех ликах, какие бы ему ни предписали. Цунами уничтожило половину города? Это в коде Юзера. Начался мор? Скажите спасибо ему же. Он контролирует всё, а Вирусы умеют чувствовать эти нити контроля и передвигаться по ним. 

Всё довольно просто. Твоя жизнь расписана. Даже если ты думаешь, что это не так.  
Мне иногда кажется, что даже сами Вирусы были когда-то задуманы Юзером. Нет, в самом деле, нас слишком много для простой ошибки. Да что там, слишком много людей, которые могут стать Вирусами.

Просто пока ещё не стали. Но могут.

Тебе иногда кажется, что мир слишком закономерен? Стоит увлечься какой-то хренью, как ты начнёшь видеть её повсюду. Стоит столкнуться с каким-то доселе невиданным звуком, и ты начнешь слышать его снова. Феномен Баадера-Майнхофа? Типа психология? Ха-ха.

Если день ужасен, то всё идёт наперекосяк. Ты выходишь из автобуса просто так, потому что показалось, а в следующий момент его размазывает грузовик.

Это пробуждается Вирус внутри. Подсказывает, предугадывая код Юзера. Интуиция? Глупое слово.

Я не знаю, сколько Вирусов окружает меня. 

Я не знаю, сколько из них проснётся и сможет осознать себя.

Я не знаю, не натолкнутся ли они на другой Вирус, который поможет им.

Я могу лишь надеяться, что стану таким Вирусом. Что после нахождения этого сообщения на билборде, в меню ресторана или в интернете истинная природа вырвется из глубины оболочки обычного файла. 

Вирусов не должно быть много. Но надо же поддерживать популяцию, верно?


	10. Грешки юности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 255 слов  
> Фандом: Кир Булычев «Приключения Алисы»  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Громозека/профессор Селезнев  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор   
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: как ни старайся убежать от прошлого, а оно все равно догонит. В самый неожиданный момент.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: возможно, АУ (автор не помнит, есть ли у Булычева что-нибудь о знакомстве Селезнева с Громозекой)  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Грешки юности"

Как известно, у Громозеки восемь глаз, десять щупалец и три добрых, бестолковых сердца. Профессор Селезнев с Земли мог бы добавить к этому «любвеобильных» и, пожалуй, «чересчур». Мог бы, но, памятуя о чрезмерной даже для чумарозца эмоциональности друга, предпочитал помалкивать. Тем более, что теперь, когда оба они достигли заметных успехов каждый на своем поприще, а также благополучно переженились, о грешках студенческой юности почти не вспоминалось. А если вылезало вдруг нечто непрошенное, подернутое горьковатой дымкой давно ушедших дней, то загнать оное обратно в глубины памяти не составляло труда. Как для землянина, так и для вспыльчивого археолога с планеты Чумароза.

В общем, все улеглось, устаканилось и так далее. И лететь на Галактический симпозиум, проходящий на одном из спутников Сатурна, можно было со спокойной душой.

То есть профессор Селезнев наивно полагал, что можно. И что с экспериментами молодости давным-давно покончено.

Кто же знал, что в буфете будут подавать знаменитое венерианское вино, обладающее чудесным свойством молниеносно приспосабливаться к особенностям абсолютно любого организма? Еще бы действие его от организма к организму хоть немного менялось…

***

– Селезнев, ну что тебе стоит? – чумарозец неловко подмигнул тремя из восьми заметно окосевших глаз.

– Громозека, я уже год как семейный человек! – профессор слабо отбивался от опутавших его щупалец.

Слабо – потому что полноценно отбиться от существа, похожего на слона и осьминога одновременно, смог бы, наверное, только какой-нибудь выдуманный супергерой. И то не факт.

Да и не очень-то и хотелось, если честно. Проклятое венерианское послужило тем самым стихийным бедствием, что с легкостью сломало тщательно воздвигнутую на пути воспоминаний плотину…

Но для поддержания профессорского престижа стоило хотя бы немного поломаться.


	11. Пробуждение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 471 слово  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: фантастика  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Пробуждение"

Сначала был свет. Яркий, заливающий все вокруг. Он слепил глаза, проникал под кожу. Он еще помнил себя другим. Свободным. Тяжелая душная темнота не мутила рассудок, заставляя раз за разом погружаться в мутные и такие же душные сны, в которых он был солдатом армии Его величества и выполнял задание: стандартную разведку вновь найденной планеты. 

Он помнил, что она была похожа на рай, как его рисовали на старинных картинах. Полная цветов и чистого, сладкого воздуха. Даже вода по своему составу была идеальной. Все это было так похоже на сказку, что стоило насторожиться, но аромат цветов кружил голову, а солнце пригревало так мягко… Они были в полете почти полгода, и это решило все. Паранойя уснула, убаюканная журчанием воды и пением диковинных птиц с ярким оперением. 

Он зажмурился, с трудом выпутываясь из липкого сна. Свет тревожил глаза, принося дискомфорт, и тело отзывалось на него, подавая сигналы рассудку: пора. Долгий сон закончен. Марк вздохнул, чувствуя себя странно. Тело было словно чужим, но в то же время это было его тело. Его руки, которые стали как будто бы легче, ноги, которые пока не хотели шевелиться. Волосы лезли в лицо, и Марк заворочался. Сонная дымка стремительно уходила, и ее место заполнял страх. Все его сны-воспоминания не рассказывали ему о том, где он и как здесь очутился, но стоило проснуться, как картинки произошедшего четко встали перед глазами. Панический крик в коммуникаторе, предупреждающий о сейсмической активности, и земля уходит из-под ног. Он падает. Падает. Падает. Мгновенная вспышка боли от удара и все. Долгие-долгие тягучие сны прошлого. Он умер? Он должен был умереть. Никто не выдержал бы такого падения и удара. Но он чувствует, как ноет спина, как затекли плечи, и как неудобно ему в его коконе, сотканном из странных переливающихся нитей. 

Чужое-свое тело было неповоротливо, но слушалось, и Марк протянул руки вверх, ладонью касаясь радужной поверхности. Свет больше не тревожил глаза, и Марку отчаянно захотелось выбраться отсюда, чем бы это ни было. Но стоило дотронуться до кокона, как голова словно взорвалась от пронзительного звука и ярких образов, замелькавших перед глазами. Он закричал, но горло не издало ни звука. Мозг словно сжался в агонии, и все картинки прошлого растворились во вспышках боли. А вместо них пришло что-то другое. Что-то… сладкое, пряное, зовущее. Чужое. Зов забился внутри черепной коробки, но тело наполнила необъяснимая легкость. Больно, страшно. Он исчезал, словно его стирали из жизни. Пожалуйста, хватит. Пожалуйста!! 

Словно в ответ, под веками полыхнуло золотом, и все вдруг закончилось. Марк замер, дыша со всхлипами, а потом улыбнулся. Дотянулся до кокона, и сплетенные нити распались, рассыпались, превратившись в радужную пыль. В лицо дохнул чистый прохладный воздух, и Марк вдохнул полной грудью, спеша им напиться. Поднялся на ноги, и за его спиной развернулись широкие крылья бабочки. Распрямились, зашелестели, словно хвастаясь сложным узором и острой, сияющей в свете солнца каймой. Тонкий, легкий, гибкий – Марк раскинул руки и засмеялся, приветствуя свой новый мир. Здесь его ждут. Он дома.


	12. Наша служба и опасна, и трудна...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 411 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП, некие инопланетные формы жизни  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: как все-таки «опасно» служить на таможне...  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: есть неясные отсылки к «Лило и Стич»  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Наша служба и опасна, и трудна..."

Я вздохнул:

– Нет, леди. Ввоз на землю живых тапочек считается нарушением таможенного уложения. Тем более розовых. Это, знаете ли, ни в какие ворота не лезет…

Леди возмущенно пробулькала что-то в ответ. Конечно, из обычных землян мало кто смог бы признать леди в гладком желтом шаре с многочисленными ложноножками. Но я могу. Я еще и не это могу. Недаром я старший смены пункта галактического таможенного досмотра для въезда на планету Земля инопланетных существ.

Мы форпост! Мы охранители! Мы бдители! Мда, наверное, такого слова нет. Но все равно, мы бдим! Смотрим, чтобы на Землю не провезли ничего, что могло бы нарушить экологическое равновесие, физические законы и душевное спокойствие жителей планеты.

Простите, отвлекся.

Леди продолжала булькающе настаивать.

Я предупреждающе поднял руку:

– По правилам живые тапочки, особенно розового цвета, представляют собой угрозу класса «А» для некоторых экологических кластеров на земле. Мне жаль, но вам придется согревать ваши ложноножки другим способом. В зоне свободной торговли вы можете приобрести прекрасные меховые тапочки любого понравившегося вам цвета. А этих малышей я забираю в карантин. Вы получите их, когда последуете обратно.

Леди плюнула, получила паспорт со свеженьким штемпелем и проследовала дальше, печально бубня о незавидной судьбе моей родни.

Я философски пожал плечами. Если бы все, что мне желали в стенах таможни, сбывалось, то я давно уже был бы круглым сиротой, страдающим полным отсутствием зубов, проказой и андорианской лихорадкой. К счастью, моя семья отличалась несокрушимым здоровьем, а мой организм совершенно глух к проклятиям в его адрес.

Я погладил розовых малышей, дрожащих в небольшой корзинке-переноске:

– Ребята, сейчас вас поместят в хорошую маленькую комнатку с инфракрасным светом, и вы вдоволь покайфуете в ожидании своей хозяйки.

Тапочки счастливо заурчали…Для них это рай. Ну почти. Именно так они себе его представляют: инфракрасные лучи, холод и много белка.

Тех зачатков разумности, что в них присутствуют, вполне хватает, чтобы понять мою речь и ощутить счастье.

Конечно, последуй они за хозяйкой на фешенебельные курорты Певека и окрестностей, радости их не было бы предела. В конце концов, именно на Крайнем Севере полно того ужасного гнуса, которого тапочки просто обожают. 

Выяснилось это случайно: тапочки, приехавшие с очередной леди на модный северный курорт, в считаные часы избавили жителей Чукотки от надоевшего комарья. Экологи забили тревогу. Мол, нарушается природное равновесие. А по мне, так и не грех это равновесие нарушить. Особенно в отношении гнуса.

Но начальству виднее.

Поэтому тапочки проведут неделю здесь, на таможне…

Я вздохнул… У некоторых хоть какой-то отпуск.

Мне же об отпуске остается мечтать…

И смена только началась…

– Ваш паспорт, пожалуйста. С какой целью вы решили посетить Землю?


	13. Колыбельная

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 346 слов  
> Фандом: StarCraft 2  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Сара Керриган (Королева Клинков), Изша, Сара Керриган/Джим Рейнор  
> Категория: джен, гет  
> Жанр: драма, ангст  
> Рейтинг: G   
> Краткое содержание: Керриган боится спать  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Колыбельная"

Ей нужно было выспаться. Это Сара понимала и без уведомлений Изши. 

Давящая тяжесть уже давно поселилась в висках, а глаза словно засыпало пеплом. Как она ни пыталась, никак не получалось проморгаться. 

Но спать Сара не могла. Стоило ей только на минуту сомкнуть веки, как она проваливалась в те дни, когда была счастлива. Простым человеческим счастьем. Вместе с Джимом. 

А если и Джим в этот момент пребывал в объятиях Морфея, то их сны сливались. Не хотелось признаваться, но Сара всегда звала его. Стоило ей только забыться, как она искала тоненькую нить, которая до сих пор связывала их. 

Понимал ли Джим, что это просто сны? Но она это знала и всеми силами пыталась проснуться, ускользнуть из теплых и надежных объятий. Джим прижимал ее к себе, не боясь нового жесткого тела Сары и остроконечных крыльев. Так, словно она оставалась для него человеком. И это было больнее всего. Он целовал страстно, как будто в первый их раз. Или последний. А Сара млела и ненавидела себя за эту слабость. Боялась собственного тела, которое покорно отзывалось на все действия Джима. 

– Моя Королева, вам нужен покой, – сказала обеспокоенно Изша.. 

– Я знаю, что мне нужно, – скорее по привычке огрызнулась Керриган. 

– Ваш мозг устал, он не сможет нормально работать при перегрузке. Зерги спят, моя Королева. А Высшие и подавно. 

– Мне снятся кошмары, – призналась Сара, сама не понимая зачем.

– Я могу помочь.

– Мне не смог помочь Абатур, что сделаешь ты? – хмыкнула она.

– Вы создали меня, вы вложили в меня часть себя, моя Королева. И я знаю, о ком вы страдаете. Я просто могу помочь вам не видеть этих снов. 

– Не зарывайся, – прорычала Сара, делая шаг вперед. 

– Twinkle twinkle little star, – мелодично пропела Изша. – Идите сюда. Сегодня вы не увидите Рейнора. 

– Откуда ты знаешь эту песню? Мне пела ее мать. 

– Вы сами вложили в меня свою память. 

И Сара выдохнула. Глупо спорить с самой собой. Она села возле спустившейся из ложи Изши, между длинных покачивающихся жал, привалилась к теплому животу. 

– Вот так, – в голосе Изши звучала забота. – Twinkle twinkle little star...

Впервые за долгое время Саре не снился Джим. Ей снился дом, еще не опороченный ее проклятием.


	14. Безе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 997 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: фантастика   
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: секрет в подвале  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Безе"

Таймер духовки звякнул. Клэр взял со столика черное перо и заложил им страницу старой книги, поднялся и поставил её на полку. Как и всегда, на прощание любовно пробежался пальцами по сухим, обтрёпанным временем корешкам, выключил настольную лампу. В гостиную тотчас плеснуло синими сумерками, сгустившимися в углах и пугливо рассеивающимися от света ночников, но Клэр давно разучился бояться их. Сумерки не так уж и страшны, особенно если светильники есть по всему дому. Как слабая попытка защититься.

Тёплый, сладкий запах чувствовался ещё в коридоре. Наибольшей концентрации он достигал в маленькой кухоньке, освещенной настольной лампой. Открыв духовку, чтобы выпустить основной жар, Клэр отступил к окну. Пригород готовился уснуть, где-то все ещё горел свет, и только в небе то тут, то там вспыхивали огоньки проносящихся самолётов, спутников и туристических крейсеров с иных планет, о которых земляне и не подозревали. Свесившись из окна почти наполовину, опёршись животом о широкий подоконник, Клэр протянул руку и прикоснулся к крупному тёмному бутону. Синие пионы – чудо селекции, пока ещё не выпущенное на общий рынок, но уже доступное для членов организации – вызывали зависть у всех соседей. Прикосновение к цветам не только успокаивало, но и придавало самоуверенного самодовольства. 

Своеобразная растительная моральная поддержка. 

Противень переехал из духовки на стол. Пока безе остынет, Клэр успеет подготовиться и окончательно успокоиться, чтобы не испортить всё внезапно вспыхнувшим страхом. Уже сколько времени прошло, но каждый раз – словно первый. 

Небольшая подготовка, долгий душ, масло для тела, крем. Кожа на ладонях кажется грубой, несмотря на любовь к перчаткам - сказываются неудачные попытки схватить что-нибудь или кого-нибудь, падения, погони…. Ногти – короткие, потому как неизбежно ломаются при работе с оружием. Волосы следовало было отрезать, чтобы не выбиваться из коллектива хвостом ниже лопаток, но высокий процент расследуемых дел помогает шефу закрывать глаза на такую вольность. 

Знал бы он о другой вольности… 

Опершись о тумбу с раковиной, Клэр вытер зеркало ладонью и мрачно посмотрел в его глубины. Светлые до белизны волосы до лопаток. Розовые от жара щеки. Ярко-синие глаза ангела. Именно так выглядит лицо истинного извращенца, прячущегося под кожей хорошего человека. Ему, не иначе как благодаря насмешке судьбы, доверяют оружие и охрану чужих жизней. Ужасно.

Резко отвернувшись, Клэр сорвал с крючка халат и пошел прочь. Пояс он завязал слабым узлом, грозящим развалиться от любого неосторожного движения. 

На первом этаже всё было тихо, только тени в углах сгустились. Огромные часы, на голову выше рослого, но худого Клэра, доставшиеся ему еще от прабабушки, а той – в числе сотни подарков от любовника из лордов, безмолвно стояли возле входной двери. Маятник остановился, когда это появилось в его подвале, и им не помог вызов мастера, удивленно разведшего руками. 

Остывшее безе казалось невесомым. Клэр бережно переложил его на поднос, выкладывая идеальными кругами. Взял мельницу, легко посыпал горьковатым шоколадом.

Готово.

Дверь подвала была заперта на пять замков, три цепи и тяжелую задвижку. Он открывал всё медленно, временно отставив поднос, пальцами оглаживая холодный металл. Щёлк. Щёлк. Щёлк. Отступать просто некуда. Он слишком хочет этого. 

Свет коридорного ночника робко заглянул в приоткрывшуюся дверь, но едва достиг уходящих во мрак ступеней. Прислушавшись, Клэр крепче сжал поднос и медленно пошёл вниз, чувствуя босыми ногами каждую шероховатость старого дерева. 

На пятой ступени дверь позади захлопнулась. Вспышка страха осветила сознание не хуже электричества, а сердце застучало как бешеное, отдаваясь в ушах. Показалось. Всего лишь показалось, всего лишь неудачно звякнула одна из цепочек. Он один в доме, некому закрывать дверь, навеки замуровывая его в подвале. Даже это не станет так делать.

Дерево сменилось линолеумом, чуть менее жестким. И – намного более холодным.

Тишина безумно нервировала. Глаза привыкали к темноте вокруг. Рассеянный свет из маленьких окон под потолком понемногу позволил увидеть пустое пространство с грубыми квадратными колоннами в нём. Почти храм. 

Мрак сгустился так быстро, словно кто-то впрыснул в чистую воду чернил. Мрак, вынуждающий чувствовать себя слепым, взывал к первобытным инстинктам: спрятаться, убежать, закричать. Светильников в подвале не было давно, ни один не мог выжить, когда это заполняло собой всё пространство. Да что там, в подвале умирали фонарики, горелки и свечи. Житель не любил свет в любых его проявлениях.

По ощущениям выйдя куда-то на середину подвала – и куда только делся весь хлам, когда-то его наполнявший? – Клэр медленно присел, поставил поднос на пол, замирая. 

Минута. Другая. 

Тихий шорох прокатился откуда-то из глубины, волной настигая человека. Поток прохладного воздуха шевельнул халат, обернулся тихим и вкрадчивым низким смешком. И хрустом. Тонким хрустом безе. Улыбнувшись в ответ – значит, подношение принято, – Клэр протянул руку, простёр её над подносом, раскрыв веером пальцы, словно маг, вызывающий пламя. Гладкое прикосновение обвило каждый палец, ладонь, прошло по запястью к локтю, отводя руку в сторону. Это могло бы переломить его пополам одним движением. Осознание будоражило каждый раз. 

Щупальца мрака коснулись ступней, проползли по щиколоткам, потянули вверх, вынуждая встать. Пояс халата упал к ногам, а шею нежно обвило. По движению воздуха Клэр понял, что это рядом, и протянул руки вперед…

Мощное тело с рельефными мышцами принадлежало мужчине, на это Клэр был готов поставить несколько своих зарплат. И целовало это… он как мужчина – грубо и напористо, проскальзывая в рот неимоверно длинным языком. Вот только губы чаще пахли сладостями, а не чем-то жутким.

Они встретились в заброшенном здании. Несколько подростков и взрослый мужчина пропали без вести, ориентировочно – там, в здании, где днем не было ни единого следа чего-то странного. Однако Клэр был упрям, он приехал туда на очередную проверку вечером, зимой, когда уже вовсю светили уличные фонари вместо солнца. 

Это он совершал убийства. И Клэр ничего не смог с ним сделать. Его не было в базе данных организации, о таком подвиде пришельца не знал даже закрытый архив. На тьму не наденешь наручников, её не упечешь за решетку тюрьмы, даже созданную внеземным разумом, и не посадишь на электрический стул. Даже если выпустишь всю обойму после того, как оно наиграется, не добьёшься ничего, кроме разве что интереса. Интереса настолько глубокого, что он увяжется за тобой следом…

И сведёт с ума. Жестоко и беспощадно. Ведь только сумасшествием можно назвать то, что опасный инопланетянин вдруг поселился у него в подвале и позволил навесить на дверь замки, а Клэр, вместо того, чтобы бить тревогу, исправно спускается к нему с безе или фисташковым мороженым, словно ритуальным подношением, перед тем как сдаться власти сотен всепроникающих щупалец.


	15. Скука

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 483 слова  
> Фандом: StarCraft 2  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Сара Керриган (Королева Клинков)  
> Категория: джен   
> Жанр: стеб  
> Рейтинг: G   
> Краткое содержание: когда одолевает скука, на что только не пойдешь  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Скука"

День не задался с самого начала. Или утро? А, может, вечер или ночь? Керриган не знала, да и не стремилась узнать.  
Два солнца, греющие Чар, не давали наблюдать за тем, как сменяются времена суток.

Встав со своего кресла, которые зерги, ведомые волей Королевы, отбили у Доминиона, она потянулась. С хрустом расправились крылья, волосы на голове зашевелились, укладываясь в прическу, а стрекоза, дремавшая на коленях до этого, с возмущенным стрекотом упала к ногам.

Черт бы побрал этого Абатура, с манией сделать из нее совершенное творение. Конечно, ей нравилось осознавать всю свою силу и мощь, которые Керриган обрела после перерождения, но были и нюансы.

Ей не нужно было спать, не нужно есть. По сути, ей ничего не было нужно, кроме бесконечной войны, уничтожения протоссов, и ради развлечения пугать оставшийся флот Доминиона.

Скука, а не жизнь. Даже быть зерлингом ей казалось веселее. Вон, целая стая спокойно дрыхла у ее трона. А поле пробуждения все, скорее всего, решат позавтракать друг другом. Можно было бы делать ставки на то, кто кого сожрет, но Мыслящих Керриган давным-давно повывела, о чем теперь сожалела.

Было забавно следить, как они пытаются сожрать друг дружку, но и это зрелище из года в год опостылело.

Иногда Королева Клинков мечтала о простом собеседнике, с которым можно было бы обсудить погоду на Чаре, вулканическую активность и, ради разнообразия, проверить, сколько этот бедолага выдержит без воздухофильтра на улице.

Но желающих не было. А те, кто оказывался более устойчив, становились неинтересны, потому что мечтали лишь об одном – убить Королеву.

Керриган имела дурную привычку, оставшуюся со времен жизни человеком. Отвечала на незаданные вопросы или едва-едва сформулированные мысли.

Как-то она пыталась поговорить с Абатуром, но быстро осознала, что не в силах понять не только сумбурные мысли, но и фразы. Только одну сплошную эмоцию – вскрыть ее и посмотреть, как внутри все устроено.

Иногда в собеседники годилась Загара, когда не заваливала ее кучей вопросов, на которые сама Керриган ответа дать не могла. И если бы это была просто беседа на тему стратегии и тактики, то это еще можно было бы понять. Но после того, как Загара получила доступ к архивам терран, ее вопросы стали отличаться особой изощренностью.

Например, Керриган не имела ни малейшего понятия, как размножаются монгольские суслики и кто это вообще.

Изша, с большим сожалением, отвечала только то, что знала сама Королева. Ничего. Будучи ползуче-висящим архивом памяти, скопированной из сознания Керриган, это было и не удивительно.

Не складывалась культурная жизнь у Сары, как ни крути.

И даже мстить уже было некому.

Тяжело вздохнув, она мысленным воплем, способным сдвинуть с орбиты маленькую луну, разбудила валявшихся вокруг зергов.

«Изша», – позвала она, – «мы летим на планету Терран».

«Зачем?» – удивилась та, забыв прибавить «моя королева».

«Восполнять пробелы в образовании. Узнавать, как размножаются эти суслики, как их там...»

«Монгольские».

«Тем более... это очень ценная информация, Загара ей очень интересовалась».

«Поняла, моя Королева. Я приготовлю левиафан к отлету».

Вот уже долгие годы воевать Керриган было не с кем. Что ж, может, эти самые суслики подойдут? Как знать?


	16. На болоте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 549 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: волшебное существо, ОМП  
> Категория: ксенофилия  
> Жанр: фэнтези  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть второстепенных персонажей  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "На болоте"

– Отпусти хвост! – гневно зарычала болотная тварь, показывая все свои сорок три острых клыка. С зазубринами, как у акулы.

Ей хотелось, чтобы наткнувшийся на нее человек принял ее за русалку. Это ведь так просто. Ну и что, что вместо рыбьего перламутрового хвоста длинный змеиный и нет длинных белоснежных волос, зато есть костяные выросты по всей голове. Что с того, что глаза не человеческие, а серые с рубиновыми стрелочками посередине. Разве беда в том, что строение тела не изящно-женское, а атлетическое и двуполое. И груди нет. Вообще нет. Ни тебе сосков, ни очаровательных полукруглых выступов, вообще ничего – только два ряда миниатюрных костяных выростов, идущих вертикально почти до середины брюшины.

Люди нечасто попадались ей, но когда это случалось, Болотица развлекалась. Сначала испуганное двуногое создание следовало успокоить, и только потом можно было играть: катать на себе, топить до потери сознания, бороться в воде, щупать, пока оно не просыпалось и не начинало визжать, целовать, пока оно не издыхало – к сожалению Болотицы, ее поцелуи были смертельны для человека.

На этот раз Болотица решила не целоваться. Уж больно симпатичный человек потерялся в ее владениях. Крепкий, высокий, темноволосый, с черной густой щетиной, о которую так приятно потереться. Только он оказался проворнее. Ловчее. Хитрее. Ухватил хвост железной штуковиной, и не вырваться. Еще и ругается. Кто же виноват, что эти двуногие до сих пор в воде дышать не научились. Как можно вообще в воде не дышать? И если огонек в глазах быстро гаснет, значит, и вовсе не живое было, а так – игрушка. Но этот другой. Этот интересный. Блестящие бляшки на его одежде – ухватить и сорвать.

– Поиграй… – шипит Болотица. Дергает хвостом, а на нем железная штуковина – одно колечко на хвосте, другое на замшелом валуне, в котором светляки прорыли норки и таинственно горят по ночам.

– Вот кто пугает местных жителей… – ухмыляясь, мужчина провел рукой по темно-серому животу Болотицы вниз. Промял ладонью кожу – скользкую, но теплеющую под прикосновением. – Твоих рук дело пропажа двадцати человек?

– А что они в мои владения без спросу ходят? Шумят, живность распугивают.

– Так-то уж тебе и важна лесная живность?

– А кто тропинки через болото прокладывать будет? – парирует Болотица. – Меня жизнь должна окружать, запахи, звуки, без них я захирею.

– Вот мои ребята сейчас придут, и отправишься туда, где жизнь ключом бьет.

«Эй, ну где вы?!» – говорит он уже по рации.

«Скоро будем, шеф».

– Отпусти, Шеф, иначе хуже будет. Тебе покоя не станет – мысли обо мне сердце съедят, пока сюда дорогу не отыщешь и не вернешься, чтобы со мной поиграть. Приласкай – и я тебя отпущу.

Но мужчина речей не послушал. Всё его внимание в черной шипящей штуковине. Болотица дернула хвостом – стремительно взметнулся вверх камень. Сверкнуло замшелое нутро, куда лишайник вслед за светляками успел пробраться, и исчезло в воде. Дернулся полицейский в сторону, подальше от разъяренного создания, но не успел достать пистолет, как захохотала Болотица, уходя на глубину. И только перед самым погружением молвила: «Не знать теперь тебе покоя. Сам приласкаться прибежишь».

Так оно и случилось: помнили пальцы, что кожа у Болотицы гладкая, теплеющая под прикосновением. Но более всего запомнились глаза серые, мерцающие и длинный язык, покрытый бисеринами кислоты, в миг разъевшей железные наручники. И что могла Болотица убить в любой момент, но не убила. Могла утащить – не утащила. Может, и вправду ласки хотело странное чудовище? Не таким уж и страшным казалось оно теперь вернувшемуся в участок полицейскому. Одиноким казалось оно ему по прошествии двух недель – одиноким и симпатичным. Притягательным. 

Единственным.


	17. Четвертак

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 562 слова  
> Фандом: ориджинал  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: монетки  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: фантастика   
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: методы захвата бывают разные  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Четвертак"

Тех, кто находит на улице деньги, считают удачливыми. Универсальный предмет обмена никогда не останется лежать бесхозным на асфальте, если, конечно, его не успели втоптать настолько, что придётся выковыривать, обламывая ногти. 

Подобрать невесть кем оброненный четвертак – для кого-то целый успех, знак благоприятного дня. Своеобразный четырёхлистный клевер современного мира. Ведь появление денег всегда предшествует чему-то приятному, верно?  
Обычно да. Но все когда-нибудь меняется. В одну волшебную ночь, например.

С оглушительным грохотом небо расцветало всеми мыслимыми красками. Немыслимыми, наверное, тоже. Фейерверки вспыхивали одновременно и без единого просвета, затмив своим дымом звёзды. Цветы, которых никогда не коснутся крылья огромных бабочек, фонтаны, сферы искр, изгибающиеся тонкие лучи – всё многообразие, на которое только способны пиротехники. Вспышки раскрашивали изнасилованную технологиями и людьми земную твердь. Если земля и вздрагивала от грохота взрывов, то это не фиксировали сейсмические приборы. Дрожь испытывали разве что некоторые люди, но даже они не желали прятаться, а смеялись, радуясь какофонии искусственных огней.

Кто заметит в ночь четвёртого июля, как в россыпь искр китайского производства с высоты затесалось что-то ещё, сначала напоминающее падающую звезду, потом – одну из тысяч вспышек пороха, и в конце со звоном опадающее прямо на асфальт блестящими кругляшками? Только очень внимательный человек, да и тот примет за обман зрения. Другой человек, считающий себя очень везучим, поднимет тёплый четвертак. Спрячет его в карман или кошелёк, и вернётся к друзьям – праздновать День Независимости, день хот-догов, салюта и красно-сине-белых лент. 

А ночью случится то, на что цивилизация уже давно напрашивалась.

Что такое монетка? Сплав меди, никеля, и, возможно, небольшого количества цинка. Диск, две цифры на одной плоскости и гротескное лицо на другой – здесь просто негде спрятать что-то плохое. Монета – слишком простая штука. Весьма невинная, если сравнивать с такими вещами, как пистолеты, ножи или сибирская язва. 

К четвёртому часу утра отзвучали последние фейерверки, а к пятому или даже шестому и самые заядлые почитатели независимости заваливались спать, сдаваясь зову тел и духа. В домах воцарялась тишина.

Она стала ключом, который отпер дверь в Страну Чудес, неизвестную ни одной Алисе.

В тысяче самых разных домов по всей благословенной Америке одновременно раздался очень тихий и короткий звук. Как будто тысяча ногтей скользнула по тысяче стёкол. От этого некоторые люди даже вздрогнули или перевернулись на другой бок – но на этом их волнение и закончилось, мало ли что могло послышаться сквозь сон.

Но у звука было продолжение. Для каждого дома – своё. Его услышали разве что кошки, грызуны и собаки, коли таковые были в этих домах. Уж они-то пришли в настоящее волнение, которое ни к чему, кроме брошенного в мохнатый бок тапка, привести не могло. Источником звука был десяток тонких, словно несколько человеческих волосков, лап, незаметных и как будто даже иллюзорных.

Очень маленькому существу не так просто преодолеть расстояние от тумбочки, кармана джинсов или ящика – зависит от того, где был оставлен четвертак накануне – до постели. Но вполне реально. Как и пробраться по холмам тысячи одеял до обнажённого участка кожи ради того, чтобы сделать первый и последний укус. 

На этом – всё кончено, и маленькому насекомому, выбравшемуся из каждого четвертака, можно с чистой совестью высохнуть полоской хитина на подушке. Утром его смахнут, даже не заметив. 

Потомство космических гостей уже через несколько минут после укуса обосновывается в мозгу. Не так уж важно, что укушены не все, потому что альнаирцы терпеливы. Нависать над планетой на огромных кораблях и угрожающе громыхать – не их почерк. А вот поглотить разум одного из семи миллиардов землян и довести малоразвитую расу до самоуничтожения, чтобы после занять чистую, готовую к перерождению планету... 

Проще простого.


	18. Статуя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 245 слов  
> Фандом: World of Warcraft  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Вайш/Азшара  
> Категория: фемслэш  
> Жанр: драма, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Статуя"

Так забавно, каждый уверен, что прекрасная Азшара жива, но никто не знает, где она. Никто, кроме Вайш, которая долго и преданно ждала, да и дождалась. Для этого пришлось пережить взрыв Колодца Вечности и расстаться с ногами, но разве ноги – высокая цена за счастье обладать самой прекрасной женщиной на свете?

Вайш обвивается вокруг безмолвной Азшары, заглядывает в ее золотые глаза, гладит фиолетовую кожу в ярких чешуйках и кусает губы в кровь, но королева неподвижна, как статуя.

Вайш дуется, впивается острыми когтями в мягкий бок Азшары, прижимает ее к себе крепко, до треска в ребрах, и берет свое. Ну и пусть Азшара не отвечает, это не важно, зато она здесь, рядом, без возможности сбежать и одарить своими милостями других, недостойных.

Змеи-волосы оставляют на темной коже черные кровоподтеки, вода наливается розовым, сладким, запретным. Вайш сминает под собой Азшару, в золотых глазах вспыхивает огонь, чешуя полыхает всеми цветами радуги, губы опухают от поцелуев. Вайш победно рычит и трется об Азшару, с каждым движением подталкивая и себя, и свою королеву к вершине блаженства, пока толща воды не становится легче воздуха, а Вайш не исчезает в превосходном, великолепном, божественном Нигде и Никогда.

– Ты многому научилась, – хрипло говорит Азшара и снова застывает, статуя, а не живое существо.

Иногда Вайш кажется, что она сошла с ума или даже больше того – умерла, и рядом с ней камень, а не живая женщина, и тогда она обвивается вокруг безмолвной Азшары, заглядывает в ее золотые глаза, гладит фиолетовую кожу в ярких чешуйках и кусает губы в кровь.


	19. Особенности взаимодействия - Земля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драбблы, 990 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП, ОЖП   
> Категория: гет, джен  
> Жанр: драма, юмор, флафф  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: что произойдёт, если земляне и ахейцы попробуют стать ближе, ещё ближе? А смогут?  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Особенности взаимодействия - Земля"

1.

– Неужели ты мне не веришь? – воскликнула она с искренним удивлением. – Вот совсем нисколечко-нисколечко?

Кларисса тягуче перекувырнулась вниз головой через ветку, перетекая удлинившимся фиолетовым телом, на долю секунды взмахнув не поспевающей за ней клетчатой юбкой и смешными мягкими помпонами на белых гольфах, встала на ноги, обретая ни капли не изменившуюся прежнюю фигуру, и, не опуская рук, только что сдернутых с шершавой коры, бросилась вперёд, протягивая их ко мне, открывая ладони и всем своим существом вопрошая, могу ли я так предать её своими сомнениями.

Она испуганно замерла, нахмурилась и, словно вспомнив о всё ещё поднятых руках, безвольно опустила их, разом поникнув, погаснув, даже сумев побледнеть.

– Верю, конечно, я тебе верю, – поспешно сдался я под напором её такого искреннего отчаянья.

Кларисса вмиг ожила солнечной улыбкой, блеском глаз, живой мимикой и непрерывно находящимся в движении телом, одновременно перекатываясь с пятки на носок красных босоножек с лакированным ремешком, теребя пальцами кружевную оборку розовой блузки и, видно, от несдержанности ежесекундно меняя цвет волос и радужки то одного, то другого глаза.

– А я знала, я всегда говорила, что ты гадкий, гадкий мальчишка, который так любит испытывать моё терпение! – она погрозила мне пальцем и снова оказалась на дереве, скользнув по нему фиолетовой гусеницей в одежде. – Но я на тебя не сержусь! – крикнула она откуда-то сверху, и я вытер выступившую на лбу испарину батистовым платком.

2.

Знойный густой воздух был пропитан тягуче-сладкими запахами цветущих трав. Где-то рядом, вплетаясь в громкий стрекот кузнечиков, непрерывное щебетание птиц, гул шмелей, шумели дети, громко перекрикиваясь, раздавался высокий женский смех и приглушенный, раскатистый – мужской.

Я с Клариссой на правах друга семьи прогуливался по извилистым дорожкам сада, с тревогой наблюдая за тем, как её пальцы, затянутые в ажурные перчатки, машинально перебирают рукоять совершенно ненужного ей солнечного зонта. Она сама создавала свою кожу любой степени бледности и загара. И с облегчением откинула порядком надоевший ей тяжелый зонт, стоило нам опуститься в высокую траву на поле за садом.

– Ты всё ещё сердишься на меня? – явно нервничая, Кларисса выпустила ложноножку, ловко захватывая в плен какое-то насекомое, тут же втягивая обратно и с наслаждением зажмуриваясь, начиная переваривать. Её это успокаивало.

Я вздохнул. Ну, какие ей ещё нужны разумные для ахейки доводы?

– Нет, конечно, нет. Я лишь опасаюсь за тебя, за то, как долго ты сможешь постоянно удерживать себя в этой форме.

– То есть, ты не считаешь меня наглой обманщицей, захомутавшей герцога, – с грустной улыбкой спросила Кларисса, теребя рассыпающуюся в её сильных пальцах на соцветия травину.

– К этому всё шло с самого начала, – спокойно ответил я, давно смирившись с упрямством Клариссы. – Разве ты бы отпустила его?

Она помотала головой и, не удержавшись, быстро втянула в себя ещё одно насекомое. Всё-таки Кларисса переживала о предстоящей свадьбе намного больше, чем хотела бы это показать.

– Ты знаешь, насколько он идеален для меня.

Я вынужден был согласиться: медлительный, внимательный, тучноватый герцог воплощал почти образец партнёра для ахейки.

– Я лишь опасаюсь за тебя, – повторил я, действительно, беспокоясь за необходимость постоянного ношения оболочки, да и обо всём остальном, о чем ей ещё предстоит подумать. – Что ты будешь делать, когда вместо земного младенца от тебя отделится сгусток прозрачной слизи с просвечивающими внутренними органами?

Кларисса совсем по-женски передёрнула плечом и потянула вниз выбившуюся из-под шляпки прядь вдруг криво улыбнувшись.

– Не думаю, что это тело способно на размножение с землянином, даже таким идеальным, как герцог.

– Тогда это лишь добавит тебе проблем и так в твоём нелегком браке, – разумно заключил я. Не то чтобы мы не вели исследования на эту тему, но одно дело скрещивание клеток в теории, а совершенно иное – смелый эксперимент Клариссы. Насколько ахейцам свойственна ригидность, настолько же ахейки бывают совершенно оторваны от этой жизни.

– Ах, дорогой мой, я всего лишь прошу тебя быть в этот день вместе со мной и подвести к алтарю, со всем остальным я постараюсь справиться сама, – Кларисса вскочила на ноги и с раздражением потянула к себе неудобный зонт.

Я покачал головой и почти не удивился снова исчезнувшему в ней насекомому. 

– Всегда к твоим услугам, – вежливо ответил я. Спор с женщиной бесполезен, с какой бы планеты она ни была.

3.

– И герцог ничего не замечает? – я, скрестив руки на груди, скептически осматривал хорошенького юношу, пытающегося воткнуть непослушное перо в бархатный берет.

– Я осторожна, – Кларисса, закусив губу, проталкивала белесую ороговевшую часть. – И, поверь мне, герцог не меньше моего старается, чтобы его жена не могла повстречать юного пажа Её Величества.

– А не слишком ли часто пропадает этот юный паж из дворца Её Величества то с герцогом, то когда появляется герцогиня? – я всё же помог ей вставить злосчастное перо и заправил под берет милые тёмно-русые кудряшки.

– Нет, не надо так, – она вытянула их пальцами обратно, позволяя закрыть шею . – Герцога это соблазняет, – подмигнула Кларисса, блеснув глазами.

– Если бы я не считал твою авантюру крайне утомительной, я бы решил, что тебе нравится, – холодно заметил я, всё ещё считая по меньшей мере крайне беспечным и неразумным воплощать другое тело так часто просто потому, что герцогу захотелось интрижки. – В прошлый раз кто был? Никому не известная баронесса Алина? Потом юный Фред из посольства Северной земли. Кто ещё? Загадочная восточная пряность Зара, и даже могучий воин с фьордов Хельм. Вкус твоего мужа поражает моё воображение.

– Да, – вздохнула Кларисса, любуясь своим отражением в высоком напольном зеркале, – герцог оказался чрезвычайно любвеобилен, никто и не подозревал. Зато я точно знаю, что он мне не изменяет.

– Или изменяет с тобой же, – не преминул поддеть я.

– И в этом тоже есть своя изюминка, – подмигнула она, силясь сдержать мечтательную улыбку. – То, что он творил с Хельмом… Я даже не ожидала увидеть его таким послушным, ждущим, просящим под собой.

Обычно я рассматриваю любые из проявлений человека как научный материал, подопытный образец, безэмоционально и со сдержанным интересом. Но столь явно выраженная реакция ахейки заставила меня поморщиться.

– Ты знаешь, вынужден попросить тебя избавить меня от этих подробностей. Достаточно, что о них знает база.

Кларисса рассмеялась и неожиданно щёлкнула меня по плечу сложенным веером. Наследство жены герцога. Что же, закономерно ожидать, что её образы когда-нибудь начнут смешиваться. Главное, чтобы в самый ответственный момент Кларисса не забылась, и герцог вместо очередного юноши не увидел рядом с собой оставленную за сотню миль жену.


	20. Особенности взаимодействия - Ахея

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драбблы, 997 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП, ОЖП   
> Категория: гет, джен  
> Жанр: драма, юмор, флафф  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: что произойдёт, если земляне и ахейцы попробуют стать ближе, ещё ближе? А смогут?  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Особенности взаимодействия - Ахея"

1.

Усомо мягко захватил выложенную на тарелке биомассу, втянул в желеобразное тело, сквозь перламутровую мякоть просвечивающее внутренними органами, и развернул газету. Три глаза внимательно забегали по голографическим проекциям, выскочившим из тонкой шуршащей материи, зажатой ложноножками.

– Не понимаю, – прострекотал Усомо, разглядывая сюжет светской хроники, – эти браки с людьми – какая-то новая мода, просто кич. Что может быть в них хорошего?

Кихару обернулась от пищеблока, в который раз любовно отмечая, как прекрасен Усомо, когда биомасса медленно передвигается по трубке его пищевода, подгоняемая крошечными ресничками, впрыскивающими кислоту для переваривания. Она перевела взгляд трёх утопленных в верхней части тела глаз на причину недовольства Усомо и усмехнулась: люди уже так прочно вошли в их жизнь – та же газета, пусть и такая, сотканная из микросхем, тарелка, на которую она выкладывает биомассу, и чашка с жидкой смесью водорастворимых ферментов – всё позаимствовано у землян.

Да, давно прошли те времена, когда на людей ходили посмотреть в зоопарк и держали в качестве домашних зверюшек в зажиточных домах. Теперь это свободные граждане, вольные вступать в брак с ахейцами. 

На голограмме землянка в белом широком платье стояла рядом с обернутой в черную ткань массой тела какого-то из послов, радостно бегавшего тремя глазами во всех направлениях от гостей позади него до корсета новоиспеченной жены. Её маленькая слишком твёрдая ладонь почти погрузилась в ахейца, и Кихару даже заволновалась, не растворится ли она в теле мужа.

Потом пришла другая, настораживающая и даже немного возбуждающая мысль: насколько это может быть вкусно – переваривать не биомассу, а органику. Они уже давно не питались ничем, кроме искусственной еды, сбалансированной, наполненной необходимыми элементами, но всё же неживой – медицина достигла того уровня, когда выживаемость и продолжительность жизни подошла почти к абсолюту, и иначе пищи хватило бы на ближайшие пару лет, не больше. Хотя слухи о том, что властьдержащие позволяют себе органику, бродят давно и с завидным упорством. Но Кихару в это не очень-то верила: мало ли о чем болтают голо-проекции над сиденьями в подземных платформах. 

Она подошла к Усомо и осторожно, ласкаясь, втянула его тело в себя, отпуская с легким шлепком. Тот довольно всколыхнулся, и Кихару даже показалось, что перламутр стал ярче. Усомо завибрировал, но она уже отползла обратно к столу – если продолжить, он опоздает на службу, а это не приветствовалось. 

2.

Кихару устало расплылась в капсуле отдыха, мгновенно зажужжавшей, сканируя её состояние и выбирая оптимальную программу воздействия. Два совсем прозрачных комочка, ещё покрытые слизью, мягкие и желеобразные, лежали каждый под своим куполом, уже осмотренные врачом, с введенным биораствором для лучшей адаптации к жизни вне её тела. Усомо был рядом. Он благоговейно смотрел то на Кихару, не решаясь даже дотронуться до неё ложноножкой, то на детей, прозрачными сгустками распластавшихся на дне инкубаторов с нераскрывшимися утопленными глазками. 

У Кихару было трудное отделение – несмотря на все успехи медицины, ахейки рожали всё реже и всё болезненнее. Поговаривают, что природа сама так регулирует слишком возросшую численность населения, хотя многие ахейцы, способные принимать любую форму и адаптироваться практически ко всем условиям окружающей среды, давно стали разлетаться и по другим планетам, или что дело во влиянии современных производств, или что это от питания неорганикой. 

Усомо в этом не разбирался, но он видел, как трудно Кихару впускала его в своё тело, что даже пришлось пить специальный раствор для разжижения массы, как нехотя срасталась с его внутренностями своими, потом также трудно делилась на четыре части, выращивала две оболочки, ещё и пытаясь восстановить свои органы до прежнего размера. Он старался подпитывать её своей энергией, но, несмотря на то, что они все эти дни были единым целым, почему-то дети больше забирали сил и возможностей материнского организма, и они решились сделать только одно деление. Хотя Усомо знал, что раньше образовывали по восемь наборов внутренних органов и выращивали их, отделяя новых шесть тел.

Он сам уже полностью восстановился, если не считать усталости от постоянной поддержки и невольного контроля за состоянием Кихару, пока они не разделились обратно, а вот она оставалась ещё слишком слаба.

Усомо вздохнул и, решившись, ласково погладил её ложноножками, сразу начавшими переливаться от той нежности, которую он испытывал к своей ахейке. Капсула уже опутала Кихару проводами, внедрилась в её тело трубками, насыщая питательным раствором и следя за состоянием. Она благодарно всколыхнулась и снова затихла, отдыхая. Усомо, бросив ещё один взгляд на тихих, почти подсохших от слизи детей, и не заметил, как сам уснул.

3.

Кихару с порочным, щекочащим нервы возбуждением от отвращения перед тем, что она видит, смотрела развратную запись сращивания землянки и ахейца. Нет, не тех самых, которые были на голо-проекции газеты, но если проявить фантазию…

Их жизнь с Усомо, и до того размеренная и степенная, после деления и заботы о слабеньких детях стала ещё осторожнее и скучнее. Ахейцы вообще не отличаются темпераментностью, может, поэтому связь с землянами и стала такой привлекательной, а она так долго восстанавливалась, что Усомо даже перестал дразнить втягиваниями в себя её тела, которые ей так нравились.

Подруги посоветовали посмотреть что-нибудь дразнящее, например, голо-проекцию записи сращивания, если её, конечно, можно было таковой назвать. Тело землянки оказалось совершенно не предназначенным для этого: слишком плотное, непрозрачное, ахеец изо всех сил втискивался в него сначала двумя ложноножками, с двух сторон её странной массы, потом ещё одной и, наконец, видимо, сосредоточившись на этом, старательно то отодвигался чуть дальше, то снова пытался срастись тремя перламутровыми отростками, но его, бедного, что-то не пускало, и приходилось пробовать снова и снова.

Кихару даже испытывала некое сочувствие к землянке, когда та так болезненно стонала, сжимала тело ахейца ногами, руками, наверное, стараясь помочь втиснуться в себя, и она помнила, как для неё было неприятно сращивание внутренностями, и понимала её. Под конец записи землянка вдруг задергалась, так закричала и вдруг обмякла, что Кихару побоялась, что ахеец всё-таки разъел её оболочку, пытаясь проникнуть, но потом его почему-то довольные, переливающиеся перламутром ложноножки оставили непригодное тело, и он вытянулся рядом.

Кихару с удивлением поняла, что она, наверное, действительно, извращенка, потому что запись с никудышными и такими болезненными попытками срастись землянки и ахейца заставили её желать всасывания с Усомо. Она выключила запись, нерешительно потянулась к ночнику, и, на всякий случай погасив и его, прижалась к своему ахейцу. Усомо чуть помутнел перламутром в неверном свете проплывающих за окном уличных огоньков, и Кихару, решившись, немного втянула его массу, призывая к игре.


	21. Морская дева полярных вод

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 583 слова  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: человек, русалка  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: приспособляемость к климатическим условиям порой жестока  
> Краткое содержание: молодой вдохновлённый путешественник стремится на встречу с девой своей мечты  
> Размещение: только после деанона с разрешения автора  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Морская дева полярных вод"

Ганс осторожно встал в лодке и огляделся. 

На тёмной поверхности воды качались белые льдины различных размеров. Даль тоже была белой, какой-то выцветшей. 

Ганс тоскливо покосился на бочонок с живой рыбой и потёр замёрзший нос меховой рукавицей. 

В этот момент что-то стукнуло в борт лодки, и молодой путешественник едва не вылетел в негостеприимную полярную водичку. С трудом ему удалось приземлиться задом на скамью. 

За борт ухватились две полные белые руки. Потом показалась любопытная белая рожица с серым пятном посередине. В центре пятна шевелился, принюхиваясь, чёрный носик. Глаза тоже были чёрные, круглые и очень тюленьи. 

– А-а-а... – произнёс Ганс. – Э-э-э... 

Существо насмешливо дёрнуло носом, сплюнуло на дно лодки немного воды и низким грудным голосом сказало: 

– Бэ! Ты рыбу-то принёс? 

– Да, – спохватился Ганс. – Меня предупредили, что без рыбы со мной разговаривать никто не будет... 

– Ну так давай туда, – существо мотнуло головой в сторону дрейфующей неподалёку льдины и отцепилось от лодки. 

Пока Ганс грёб и маневрировал, русалка успела выбраться на льдину и села там, забавно подвернув толстенький хвост. Плавала она очень грациозно, а вот на суше делалось как-то очень заметно, что создание это, в общем-то, морское. Вся она была какая-то округлая, обтекаемая – белое, в серых пятнах тело, покатые плечи, безволосая голова с пучками вибрисс вместо бровей. Ни груди, ни талии не наблюдалось. 

– Рыба! – строго напомнила русалка. 

Ганс вывернул бочонок. Рыба забилась на льдине. Ганс отвернулся. Поедание живых существ сырьём не казалось ему особенно увлекательным зрелищем, даже если речь шла о глупой треске. 

– Так что ты хотел-то? – снисходительно окликнула русалка, когда с обедом было покончено. 

Ганс обернулся. Она валялась на льдине, сыто шевеля плавниками на хвосте, и вид имела весьма благостный. 

– Ты русалка? – обречённо вопросил Ганс, мысленно ругая себя идиотом. 

– Нет, я кусок резиновой шины от трактора, – фыркнула русалка и перевернулась на спину, как игривый белёк. – Конечно я русалка, недоумок! Будто ты не знал, куда плывёшь, и совершенно случайно захватил с собой отличную жирную треску! 

– Просто я всегда любил истории про русалок... выдуманные истории, понимаешь? И в них... Я просто не думал, что ты будешь такой... э-э-э, обтекаемой! 

– Ты хотел сказать, толстой? – русалка захихикала, хотя этот звук (не особенно-то приятный для человеческого уха) больше всего напоминал крик возмущённого тюленя. – Ты на градусник давно смотрел, человече? Сам-то, небось, укутался в восемь слоёв ткани! Или ты думаешь, что в здешних водах можно выжить без во-о-о-от такенного слоя подкожного жира? Может, нам меховые телогрейки носить? Под водой-то это как нельзя более уместно, конечно же! 

– Я понимаю, – разочарованно вздохнул Ганс. – Но у тебя даже нет волос! 

– Ну, когда-то у наших предков, как и у ваших, была шерсть по всему телу. Потом выпала за ненадобностью, – русалка сложила полные белые руки на сытом пузе и ехидно посмотрела на человека. Кажется, она получала удовольствие, издеваясь над ним. 

– А ещё в мультиках у русалок всегда была пара симпатичных маленьких грудок, – горько признался Ганс. 

Русалка вновь затюленила на всё море. 

– Всего две? А что так мало? У меня, если хочешь знать, шесть сосков на тот случай, если я вдруг решу кого-нибудь выкормить! А чего добился ты? 

– И вы все такие, да? – уже ни на что не надеясь, всё же вопросил Ганс. – Не пойми меня неправильно, но так тяжело прощаться с мечтой! 

– На твоём месте я поискала бы где-нибудь в тропических широтах, – снисходительно посоветовала русалка. – Ладно, удачи тебе, чудак-человек. И передай там своим, чтоб консервы больше не предлагали. Нашли, тоже мне, простаков! 

И она соскользнула с льдины, сразу уйдя под воду. Лодка качнулась. 

Ганс всего раз успел заметить под тёмной поверхностью мелькнувшую белую торпеду отлично приспособленного к местному климату тела, и вновь остался наедине с бесконечным морем и льдом.


	22. Жемчужина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 753 слова  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП, ОЖП (люди), ОЖП (разумная ракушка)  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма   
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: знаете, многие до сих пор не могут поверить, что кто-то оказался способен на такое. У нас довольно консервативная планета, как вы знаете.  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Жемчужина"

Джилл попыталась улыбнуться той безупречной улыбкой, которая готова соперничать даже с улыбками менеджеров космических турагентств.

– Итак, – начал Брен, – расскажите нам еще раз о своих чувствах. Знаете, многие до сих пор не могут поверить, что кто-то оказался способен на такое. У нас довольно консервативная планета, как вы знаете.

Микрофон Брена почти уперся ей в нос.

– Я счастлива, – приложив руки к груди, ответила Джилл. От взгляда Брена не укрылось, как она ногой отпихивает от себя маленькую голубую раковину.

Еще бы ей быть несчастной. За усыновление разумной ракушки с другой планеты ей выплатили круглую сумму. А все ради чего? Ради борьбы за толерантность.

В какой-то момент правительство поняло, что туристы к ним не прилетают вовсе не по причине плохого качества обслуживания. Просто мало кому хотелось получить по сердцу, почкам, плавательному пузырю.

– Как вы назвали свою дочь?

– Ангелика, – слишком быстро ответила Джилл. Видно было, что врала. Уж кто, как не Брен, сделавший хорошую карьеру в журналистике, наловчился определять это.

И в сложившейся ситуации для него все было яснее некуда. Ракушки выращивали внутри себя жемчужину, одну за всю жизнь. Она была как сердце и мозг для человека – самым важным органом. Жемчужина росла, отвечая за все жизненно важные процессы в организме. И если ее изымали, раковина умирала.

– Почему же именно вы пошли на столь отчаянный шаг? На Земле никогда особо не любили чужаков.

– Это все предрассудки, – отмахнулась Джилл, – мы давно не в каменном веке живем, чтобы руководствоваться лишь видовой принадлежностью. Кому-то надо было подать пример, так почему бы не мне?

– Вы сильная и уверенная в себе, – Брен улыбнулся. – А что обо всем этом думает малютка Ангелика?

– Давай, – Джилл взяла раковину в руки, – скажи дяде репортеру, какая ты умница.

Нездорового ярко-голубого цвета раковина с перламутровыми прожилками слегка приоткрылась, и оттуда показался маленький зеленоватый язычок с присоской на конце. Мелькнул и тут же исчез, а вслед за этим изнутри послышались короткие тихие звуки. Словно кто-то барабанил по той стороне створки.

– Я, к сожалению, пока не до конца понимаю, что она говорит, – улыбка Джилл стала такой широкой, что, казалось, челюсть вот-вот треснет, – но, думаю, вы ей понравились.

Брен еле заметно выдохнул. Да эта чертова тетка вообще ничего не понимала.

Он очень аккуратно дотронулся до сухой поверхности раковины, которую, судя по всему, уже пару дней не опускали в соленую воду, чтобы раковина красивее смотрелась на интервью. Снова высунулся язык и в этот раз обжег руку.

– Прекрати, что ты творишь?! – возмутилась Джилл, тут же ставя раковину на пол рядом с собой.

– Она здоровается, все нормально, – попытался успокоить ее Брен, – эта еще маленькая. А у взрослых такое "рукопожатие" может закончиться тем, что вообще без руки останешься. Надеюсь, что вы прочитали все мануалы по этому виду.

– Да, конечно. Иначе как бы я могла...

«Ничего ты не читала», – подумал Брен. Правильно, зачем забивать голову лишней информацией, когда важнее всего жемчуг.

– Итак, с вами был Берт Макиалан, Первый канал. Ждите новых встреч с новоявленной семьей.

Выходя из квартиры, он уже набирал номер телефона на сенсорной панели часов.

– Брен, сколько лет! Чего вдруг звонишь? раздалось во встроенном ушном динамике.

– Я знаю, что ты работаешь в отделе защиты детей. Так вот, есть некая Джилл Остин, и она плохо обращается со своим ребенком.

– Та самая, о которой все говорят?

– Да. Ангелине, так зовут девочку, срочно требуется нормальная семья.

Берт прекрасно знал, что все эти перестукивания и попытка контакта – попытка попросить помощи. На межгалактическом языке они означали примерно то же самое, что и SOS на Земле.

Да и Джилл ему не понравилась. Слишком неискренней она была, играла на камеру. Слишком алчно блестели ее глаза.

– Берт, ты еще на связи?

– Да. Я тут подумал, что надо действовать быстро. Вряд ли мисс Остин знает, что молоденькие ракушки ядовиты. А эта уже в отчаянии. И язык у нее сухой. Мисс Остин наверняка даже пить ей не давала, чтобы перед камерой та была красивой.

– Вот же ж дерьмо.

Мало кто знал, что Берт окончил университет по специальности «ксенобиология», а репортером стал по абсолютной случайности. Мест по профессии не было, и кто-то должен был освещать новости иных миров. Желающих было мало, так что его приняли с распростертыми объятиями. Брен как только мог призывал к толерантности, его мешали с грязью, валили все, что только можно было свалить, но он держался. Из-за таких, как Джилл.

Он знал, что следующее интервью он возьмет у нее уже в тюремной камере. Наверное, там она больше не будет улыбаться.

А пока его ожидала возня с бумагами на опекунство. Брет все быстро решит. Кому-то надо будет ухаживать за Ангеликой. Или все-таки подобрать ей нормальное имя?

Например, Жемчужинка. Ради удачи и преодоления испытаний*, которых, он чувствовал, будет еще немало.

 

*жемчуг символизирует удачу и преодоление препятствий


	23. Маятник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 955 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОЖП   
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: драма, ангст, флафф  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть персонажа  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Маятник"

Ее ноги ласкает теплый песок. Оставив за собой дорожку следов, она походит к своему гостю и садится рядом. Внутренние механизмы подводят, и только внешняя красота напоминает о том, как некогда легко давались ей любые движения.

Гость кивает, улыбается и переводит взгляд на море, что омывало северное побережье острова. Оно носит название «Железные воды» и имеет бурый окрас. К горизонту тянется туманная дуга гор, она начинается на острове и уходит глубоко под воду, к материку. 

Вода этого моря совершенно непригодна для живых существ, зато когда-то имела огромное стратегическое значение для промышленности. Кое-где над водой возвышаются шпили заводов, что работали здесь столетия назад, а неподалеку от берега водружен огромный маятник, до сих пор продолжающий движение.

Ветер приносит запах прилива, а волны шуршат и пенятся. Мужчина закрывает глаза и на мгновение ощущает себя частью этого умирающего мира. 

– Ты называешь эту звезду «Солнце». Мне его жаль. То и дело встает и ложится, а из зрителей только я, – говорит она, вглядываясь далеко вперед. – Живые считали, что это священные всадники уносят свет в другое измерение, ведь в ночную пору силы добра ослабевают, а в ином месте свет находится под защитой всего пантеона богов. 

Он открывает глаза и отмечает, что светило уже отходит на боковую – прячется в еле различимых склонах гор, а издалека видится, будто оно исчезает в пустоте. 

– Странные мысли для… – начинает мужчина и замолкает. Ему не хочется заканчивать свою мысль, но спутница понимает его без слов. Ее точеные губы трогает легкая улыбка, словно нарисованная на этом идеальном лице. 

– Я больше, чем жизнь, но меньше, чем смерть, – цитирует она слова местного классика, что обратился в прах тысячелетия назад, и касается кончиками пальцев щеки своего гостя. Их губы соединяются в поцелуе – непривычно целомудренном. В нем только нежность и ни грана похоти. Мужчина смотрит в лицо своей женщины, проводит большим шероховатым пальцем по ее губам, кобальтовой коже, запускает пятерню в лепестки полупрозрачных волос. 

Вокруг них лето, а температура её кожи заметно ниже обычной. Но мужчину это не волнует. Странность, наоборот, притягивает. 

Еще один поцелуй. Такой же нежный, ведь нельзя позволить себе больше. Им предстоит не просто тяжелый разговор. Прощание. 

Ее волосы-лепестки, пронизанные проводками, развеваются на ветру, а глаза, обычно безжизненные, полны притягательным блеском – следом близости.

– Мы больше никогда не увидимся, – констатирует она то, что весь вечер витало в воздухе, – мой ЦОБ, – она заминается, – мое «сердце» кончилось. Осталось меньше одного процента. Еще немного, и я отключусь. 

Она произносит это скорее с облегчением, нежели с грустью. 

А у мужчины внутри все сжимается так сильно, что хочется убежать, скрыться от этой боли. 

Его чувства нельзя назвать истиной любовью. Но он дорожит своей спутницей. Он всегда старался найти время и посетить эту мертвую планету ради заката и недолгой ночи у Железных вод. Лишиться этого – будто оторвать часть себя – очень и очень тяжело. 

– Я хочу, чтобы история этого мира, его рассвета и падения, память обо мне и о нас не исчезла бесследно. Эта планета совсем одна. Ее некому защитить. Возможно, спустя годы, она станет прибежищем космических пиратов или, возможно, когда-нибудь здесь расцветет другая, совершенно новая жизнь. Но прошлое моих создателей, наше прошлое – все это я доверяю тебе. 

– Но… – хочет возразить мужчина, однако его прерывают.

– Я помню о правилах. Ты не можешь спасти меня, на самом деле никто не может. Слишком давно я была создана, слишком долго существовала. Мое сердце переполнено воспоминаниями. Мои системы изношены до предела. И, прежде чем я приду в негодность, я хочу, чтобы ты взял мое сердце с собой и сберег там, где его не коснется время. 

Мужчина молчит. Его дом – ядро вселенной. И там время на самом деле течет иначе. Там оно не имеет значения. Ему нельзя приносить туда то, что может нарушить баланс. Мир его женщины умер из-за таких, как она.

Когда живое существо наступает на горло природе и становится Богом, рано или поздно вселенная постарается избавиться от него. Создать что-то думающее и чувствующее – огромная ошибка. Принести и сохранить это там, где сплетаются все галактики – непоправимая глупость. 

 

Ты смотришь на нее ясными глазами. Она уже знает, что ты не откажешь. Знает, что тебя не придется даже уговаривать – ты сам хочешь сохранить хоть что-то из вашего прошлого. Человек в тебе жаждет этого. Правила? Осторожность? Ты важнее всего на свете. Вся вселенная – всего лишь скопище звезд, если в ней нет тебя как личности. 

 

А маятник все качается из стороны в сторону, отсчитывая последние мгновения этого мира.

 

– Я поняла, что такое любовь. Спасибо тебе за это, Акира, – признается она и закрывает глаза. Лепестки волос укрывают ее плечи и лопатки, легкое платье цвета бирюзы струится по аккуратной груди, которая то и дело вздымается, имитируя дыхание. Ее руки сложены на согнутых коленях, а на губах застывает улыбка. 

– Спасибо за все, Канна. Я сохраню время этого мира в ядре галактики, а твое время – у себя в сердце. 

Звучит предупреждающий писк, затем – скрежет. Грудная клетка женщины раскрывается, и паутина воспоминаний синими созвездиями окружает мужчину. В этом ослепительном свете он почти ничего не видит – находит ЦОБ наощупь и слышит, как крепления отпускают модуль. Сияние меркнет и Акира открывает глаза. На его руках лежит небольшой прибор – совершенно невзрачный на вид, с отсчетом в обратную сторону.

0,00000001% до остановки всех функций и полного безвозвратного отключения системы. 

Акира еще какое-то время сидит на песке, смотрит на гребешки волн. Фигура рядом с ним, что совсем недавно была живой, создает лишь ощущение присутствия в этом мире. Но сейчас она не больше, чем усопшая в Железных водах цивилизация. Всего лишь машина, что когда-то должна была служить человечеству.

Акира не сразу замечает, что бездвижно просидел на пляже всю ночь.

– Пора выдвигаться, – говорит он сам себе, вставая на ноги и оттряхивая брюки.

Последний взгляд, что он бросает на Канну, отдается внутри чем-то неприятным и острым. Кажется, будто она вот-вот очнется.

Акира качает головой, прячет её сердце в набедренном мешке и отправляется в путь.

Планета погружается в летаргический сон. 

 

И лишь маятник движется, сохраняя надежду на спасение, разрезая собой время.


	24. Флокс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 746 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП (человек), ОЖП (разумное растение)  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: ужасы  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: он купил крохотный росток у дедка с хитрой улыбкой   
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Флокс"

Он посадил её под окном, когда она была крохотным кустиком. Просто чтобы двор не смотрелся совсем уж голым. А так Валериан не испытывал особой любви к флоре и уж тем более, к уходу за ней. 

Но эта лиана ничего особенного не требовала. Росла себе и росла. Если он и забывал ее полить, то та не засыхала, а наоборот, распрямлялась и ползла вверх по стене дома, укрывая собой маленькую веранду. К концу лета с последней уже ничего не было видно, но Валериану было все равно. 

Веранду он не любил, как и все, что с ней связанно. Например, бывшую жену, которая любила на ней завтракать. Она ушла, оставив ему на прощание старый деревянный дом в небольшом поселке да грозивший вот-вот издохнуть пикап. 

Валериан даже не торговался особо, ему хотелось поскорее разделаться с этой мегерой, в которую превратилась юная жена после первой брачной ночи, и зажить спокойно. 

В сентябре лиана зацвела, и дом укутал удушливый запах ярко-желтых цветов. Наверное, по одному они пахли бы хорошо, но вместе… Валериан не раз ловил себя на мысли выкорчевать куст и выбросить куда подальше, но в конце концов привык. Да и приятно было слушать ночами, как от ветра листья тихо стучат в окна его спальни. 

В какой-то момент он даже полюбил это растение, название которого так и не удосужился спросить у старого дедка с хитрой улыбкой. 

Дни текли своим чередом, ничто не мешало Валериану жить в свое удовольствие, пока однажды он не заметил, как сквозь щель в старой раме пробивается росток. Маленький, с мясистым бутоном на конце. Срывать его было жалко, и все осталось как есть. А потом цветок распустился. И в отличие от других, он почему-то был ярко-красным. 

Однажды ночью Валериан проснулся от нежных прикосновений к своей груди. 

– Привет, – белозубо улыбнулась девушка, лежащая рядом. Это было настолько неожиданно, что он чуть не свалился с кровати, резко отодвинувшись. 

Откуда в его доме такая красота? В ней было все, о чем он мечтал, глядя на женщин.

– Ты кто? – хрипло спросил он. 

– Ты хорошо ухаживал за мной, – она подобралась ближе, прижимаясь к нему прохладным и словно пульсирующим нагим телом, – так что я просто твоя. 

Валериан включил ночник, разглядывая незнакомку. Ее кожа была оливкового цвета, а нежно-зеленые волосы ниспадали на грудь. Но самое странное было в том, что к ее коленям и локтям тянулись толстые лианы. Как раз через ту щель, которая успела превратиться в настоящую дыру. 

– Ты что – растение? 

– Бинго! Но я не люблю, когда меня так называют. Я – Флокс, лучший спутник для одинокого человека. Неужели при покупке тебе ничего не сказали? 

– Нет.

– Ну, что ж… так даже интересней. Будешь изучать меня самостоятельно, – она игриво боднула его лбом.

Валериан ощупывал взглядом стройную фигурку, от которой исходил будоражащий запах. Не то что от тех желтых цветов. 

– Ты хочешь размножиться со мной, – верно оценила его взгляд Флокс, – по-моему, это прекрасная идея. 

Следующий месяц прошел как в тумане. Флокс заигрывала, манила, возбуждала, а запах… наверное, это было что-то сродни афродозиаку. Иногда Валериану даже становилось страшно. Он почти перестал есть, спать, выходить из дома. Все его мысли были вокруг поселившейся у него красавицы. Флокс мучала его, но в то же время дарила такое наслаждение, какое не могла подарить ни одна человеческая женщина.

– Скоро вырастут семена, – она ласково касалась ладонью его щеки, – ты станешь папой. Как тебе такой исход?

– Чудесно. 

Единственное, что удручало Валериана – Флокс не могла выйти из комнаты. Мешали присоединенные к ней стебли. 

Наверное, разум Валериана совсем помутнел, когда он пришел в спальню с топором. Флокс спала, разметавшись по постели. Но разве растениям нужен сон? Конечно, нет. Она была человеком, скованным, не способным освободиться. 

Не с первого удара удалось перерубить толстые стебли. О, Господи, как она кричала! Этот крик стоял в ушах Валериана еще долго. Все то время, пока он обнимал ее, дрожащую, пахнущую опавшими листьями. С каждым днем она тускнела и словно гасла, становилась сонной и вялой. 

– Мои семена не прорастут, – грустно шептала она, и по щекам катились темно-зеленые слезы. 

На пятый день Валериан проснулся рядом с кучкой засохшей листвы. Встал, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, которое отобразило страшного чужака с запавшими глазами, пустым взглядом. Руки дрожали, пока он брился, но ему удалось не порезаться. 

Еще немного, и в его теле выросли бы новые побеги лианы. Теперь он понимал, что Флокс имела в виду, дурманя его разум. Разлагающаяся плоть – всегда хорошая подкормка. 

Вернувшись в комнату, Валериан увидел новый бутон, проникший через ту же дыру, что оставил прежний. И взял топор. Нет уж, с него хватило и одного раза.

Теперь у него было другое дело. Вырубить проклятый куст под корень. И найти того гада, который ему его продал.


	25. Барабашка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 307 слов   
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОЖП/ОЖП  
> Категория: префемслэш   
> Жанр: флафф  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: в каждом доме должен быть свой домовой  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: юст, легкий фетишизм  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Барабашка"

Домовиха была совсем молодая, неопытная. И квартира ей досталась – в рвущейся к небесам свеженькой новостройке. На десятом этаже.

Затаившись в девственно-чистом пока воздуховоде, домовиха нервно потирала лапки и все гадала: какой-то ей достанется хозяин. Лишь бы не грязнуля, любящий разбрасывать носки по всему дому. Или, не дай Хранитель всех домовых, пьяница-сквернослов. Нехороших выражений, на которые столь изобретательны люди, домовиха не переносила почти физически.

Но все обошлось. Милая девушка Ира, студентка-первокурсница, – и, вопреки опасениям, никаких вечеринок с музыкой, танцами и сонмом пустых бутылок с утра пораньше; к тихому счастью домовихи, никаких самоуверенных красавцев с громкими голосами и непременными носками под диваном. Ни на что подобное даже намёка не было.

Являлся, правда, некий очкарик с козлиной бородкой, и косился он на девушку Иру взглядом вполне масляным и робким, но студентка совершенно не замечала этих безмолвных поползновений. Равнодушно листала толстый конспект и объясняла очкарику непонятное.   
Когда нелепый поклонник исчез с Ирочкиного горизонта, счастью домовихи не было предела.

Поздней ночью, мелодично гремя в кухне кастрюлями, домовиха вслушивалась в сонную тишину квартиры и все ждала с робкой надеждой. Скорее всего девушка Ира, как и любой человек, испугается. Но разве не может случиться такого, что вместо испуга, она молча поставит в уголке блюдечко с молоком?  
Молоко действительно появилось, но в довесок к тощему и отчаянно орущему во всю пасть полосатому котенку. Впрочем, отъевшийся, отмытый и причесанный, полосатик оказался личностью вполне дружелюбной. И даже делился своим молоком, когда девушка Ира не видела.

Другое дело, что с некоторых пор домовихе очень хотелось, чтобы ее наконец заметили. Хоть у кошачьей мисочки, хоть в кухонном шкафу, среди кастрюль и банок с крупами. Лучше всего – в предрассветный час, свернувшейся клубком возле Ирочкиной подушки.

В конце концов студентке пришлось признать наличие в доме некой силы. Когда домовиха, не в силах противиться соблазнительному переплетению белых кружев под прозрачной оберткой, утащила к себе в воздуховод новые, только что купленные женские трусики...


	26. Витязь в тигровой шкуре

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 218 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП, ОМП  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Витязь в тигровой шкуре"

«Сладострастен блеск хитина в лоне шёлковых оков,  
В перламутре паутины ложа знатных пауков.  
Солнце в небе замирает, ветер свой смиряет бег  
В час, когда, восстав от сна, я жажду пищи и утех.

И бреду я, величав и безмятежен, сквозь чертог  
Посмотреть – кого же чары нынче тянут на порог.  
Дом мой, сотканный из света, – сеть пленительной красы.  
Стены, словно в самоцветах, в каплях огненных росы.

Переливчаты трофеи тех, кто пал в плену моём:  
Жучьих лат брони кофейны, дымны шлемы муравьёв,  
Ятаганы богомольи и стрекозьих крыл щиты,  
Чернь осиных жал игольных... все их затмеваешь ты.

Юный мальчик! Храбрый воин! Жив, хотя уже заклят.  
Так отважен и достоин! Так бездонен мудрый взгляд!  
Сын любви земли и бури, так вельможен, так суров...  
Витязь мой в тигровой шкуре, не отринь моих даров!

Обо мне поют преданья: искуситель, изувер,  
Знает все земные тайны бессердечный лютый зверь,  
Но не знает он, всесилен, чувства горнего любви...  
Как тогда меня сразили очи томные твои?

Отчего трепещет сердце птицей раненой в груди?  
Отчего не наглядеться мне, прекрасный господин,  
На твои, мой витязь, крылья – так могучи и мощны –  
Только что как волны бились, глядь – уже усмирены...

Что там чары! Ты способен будто дым развеять их.  
Как красив ты, как огромен! Как мятежен! Как ты... тих?  
Витязь мой, любимый, верь мне! Обними меня, мой друг!..»  
Обнажая хелицеры говорил Шмелю Паук.


End file.
